Naruto New Begin
by Homicidal Liu
Summary: Luego de la pelea en el Valle del Fin, Naruto logra llevar a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha, Pero en lugar de aceptación y reconocimiento solo recibe palabras de decepción de Tsunade y odio de los aldeanos y Sakura, Cansado Naruto se va de Konoha junto a una amiga que estuvo con él toda su vida. ¿Qué nuevas amistades y compañeros le esperan en esta aventura? NaruHarem/NaruFemKyu
1. Buscando mi camino

**-¡REVIVÍ!- Grita entusiasmado el autor mientras surge del fuego como un fénix.**

 **(Aplausos para mis efectos especiales, por favor)**

 **-Como lo prometido es deuda, Aquí está otra vez la historia que a varios les gustó si vieron el aviso en la anterior versión de la historia ya sabrán que tuve varios problemas desde noviembre el susto que mi abuelo nos dio a mi familia y a mí, y luego otro peor que nos dio mi hermana, el hecho de que me mudé, pero el principal ¡UN PU$% &ª VIRUS QUE DEJÓ DESCONECTADO POR MESES! Pero como dije no voy abandonar mi primera historia y menos si sé que a varios de mis autores favoritos les gusta, y como entenderán ya que me mudé mis compañeras Sally y Cherry ya no podrán aparecer porque…- Antes de terminar de hablar, escucha como la puerta se abre violentamente y entran sus queridas ayudantes.**

 **-Ya quisieras Liu, no te desharás de nosotras tan fácil- Dijo la más pequeña de las dos entrando a la casa.**

 **-Liu-kun tú sabes que a donde vayas te seguiremos- Dijo la pelirroja con problemas de bipolaridad entrando a la casa también.**

 **-¡Sally, Cherry ¿Qué hacen aquí y…PORQUÉ TRAEN MALETAS?!- Preguntó sorprendido, y alarmado, el pobre autor.**

 **-Liu-kun sabes que mi familia te adora desde que te conocieron, y me dijeron que puedo hacer lo que sea con tal de que te unas a ella- Dijo de forma feliz la pelirroja, dándole unos cuantos escalofríos al autor.**

 **-Ok, aunque lo que dijiste me da mala espina puedo entenderlo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti Sally?- Preguntó el escritor viendo a la pequeña.**

 **-B-bu-beno…O-Otou-san creyó que desde que te fuiste yo me puse triste, dijo que no quería que esté así y me envió contigo para que esté feliz a tu lado-Dijo la pequeña con el ceño fruncido pero con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.**

 **-"Que raro, ese no suena como el padre de Sally"- Pensaba el autor.**

 **-Pero dijo que si me hacías algo, él mismo te sometería a una cirugía de cambio de sexo sin anestesia- Le volvió a decir, dejando pálido de miedo al autor.**

 **-"Ok, ese sí suena como el padre de Sally"- Pensaba el autor, temblando de miedo – Bueno, en lo que ayudo a Sally y a Cherry a desempacar, ustedes disfruten del capítulo -**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Buscando mi camino

Bajo la lluvia se puede ver a Naruto llevando a Sasuke inconsciente en su espalda después de su pelea en el "Valle del Fin", Naruto podía ver las puertas de Konoha y en ellas se podía ver a Tsunade y una gran multitud esperando que regresara con Sasuke.

Y lo logró, pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, cumplir con la misión de rescate y traer a la persona que consideraba un hermano, pero nunca espero lo que iba a suceder.

-Obaa-chan lo logre, lo traje de vuelta-Dijo Naruto muy feliz, la Hokage se acercó a Naruto rápidamente mirando al Uchiha inconsciente.

-¡Rápido llévenlo al hospital lo antes posible!- Les dijo a los médicos después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el Uchiha.

Ellos tomaron a Sasuke y lo trasladaron al hospital para tratar sus lesiones mientras Tsunade hablaba con Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿Qué paso? Por qué el mocoso Uchiha viene en ese estado? Te dije que lo trajeras de vuelta pero no que estuviera casi muerto, ¡Es un milagro que todavía respire!- dijo la Hokage con una mirada de decepción.

La gente alrededor al ver y escuchar lo que decía su Hokage empezaron a murmurar

-El mocoso demonio trato de matar a Uchiha-sama.-

-Es solo un demonio que solo trae desgracias.-

-No debió volver.-

-Debió morir.-

Esos y varios otros más eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por parte de los aldeanos… Y que eran perfectamente escuchados por el Uzumaki.

Naruto solo podía sentir frustración, peleó con todo lo que tenía para traerlo de vuelta, incluso fue atravesado por un Chidori, pero no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo porque Tsunade volvió a hablar.

-Y bien Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que quedara de esa forma?- Mencionó Tsunade con una mirada muy seria.

-Bueno, en el "Valle del Fin" encontré a Sasuke, traté de convencerlo de que volviera pero él estaba decidido a irse, así que no tuve más opción que pelear, pero era demasiado fuerte y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para traerlo de vuelta.- Respondió Naruto con una cara sumamente triste.

Tsunade no podía pensar bien, le dijo a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke pero no que lo que lo tarjera casi muerto, en solo pensar en lo que el consejo reclamaría por su precioso Sasuke Uchiha y tendría el doble de papeleo, en solo pensar en eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Muy bien Naruto ve a descansar, quiero un informe completo de lo que ocurrió mañana por la mañana.-Dijo Tsunade con obvia molestia por lo ocurrido.

Naruto al ver la cara de Tsunade se sintió muy mal él no quería decepcionarla, trató de cumplir con su deber como ninja y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza no confiaba con sus palabras en ese momento, así que se fue a su departamento.

Cuando llegó se fue a dormir se sentía cansado, su cuerpo pesaba como si llevara una enorme piedra en la espalda, no tardó mucho en dormir, al despertar estaba mejor pero aún le dolía varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Ahg rayos me duelen partes que ni sabía que tenía, bueno será mejor ir a tomar una ducha e ir a ver a Obaa-chan para el informe.-Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al baño.

Mientras se bañaba veía como terminó después de su pelea, aún con el factor curativo de Kyuubi terminó con varias cicatrices después de la pelea.

Pero la más notoria era la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho… Justo en la zona del corazón, era un milagro que siguiera vivo… Sasuke en serio atacó con intención de matarlo.

Después de bañarse se fue a la torre del Hokage, y en el camino varios de los aldeanos como de costumbre le dedicaban miradas de odio, uno pensaría que después de tantos años el pequeño oji-azul estaría acostumbrado, ¿Verdad?...

Pues no… Esas miradas aún lo afectaban y eso no podía cambiarse.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Tsunade decidió que esta vez tocaría la puerta y no entraría como un toro en coliseo, toco la puerta y espero hasta que escuchó un "pase"

Cuando estuvo adentro pudo ver a la Hokage enojada con un montón en de papeles en su escritorio junto con Shizune, Naruto se paró frente a Tsunade y dio su informe pero no se sintió preparado para lo que iba a escuchar.

-Naruto tu misión aunque fue en cierta forma exitosa en otra es un fracaso, eh recibido el informe del mocoso Uchiha y dice que tiene diferentes huesos rotos, contusiones graves, varios desgarros musculares, y daños en sus órganos internos que llegaron a ponerlo en riesgo, me siento decepcionada de ti Naruto, en estos momentos dudo de tu juicio y tu capacidad de análisis, ¿Cómo fue que no te detuviste a pensar en lo que estabas haciendo?- Dijo Tsunade con una mirada de decepción.

El pobre de Naruto solo sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, el siempre trató de no decepcionar a nadie, siempre tratando de ser reconocido, pero ahí estaba había decepcionado a Tsunade su Okaa-chan para él, y vio a Shizune con una mirada similar a la de Tsunade, esto era todavía peor ya que ella era como su hermana.

Luego la puerta se abre y entra Sakura que al ver a Naruto se acerca dándole una cachetada y gritándole.

-¡NARUTO-BAKA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A SASUKE-KUN ASÍ?!… ¡TE ODIO!- Fue lo que le dijo con puro odio en sus palabras.

Naruto no podía creer que arriesgara su vida para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, y solo recibir todo ese odio por parte de sus amigos, su familia, no entendía que había hecho para merecerlo, en ese momento Tsunade volvió a hablar.

-Bien Naruto vete y piensa en lo que hiciste para no volver a cometer estos errores-Naruto solo le dijo "muy bien Hokage-sama" y se retiró de nuevo a su departamento, cuando se fue Shizune decidió hablar con su maestra.

-Tsunade-sama no cree que fue muy dura con Naruto-kun?, ni siquiera escuchamos el informe completo y aún nos queda interrogar a Sasuke Uchiha.-

-No te preocupes Shizune solo le estoy mostrando los errores que tubo, como shinobi tiene que cumplir misiones lo mejor que pueda y no cometer errores como casi matar a su compañero de equipo aun si este esté en sospechas de traición.- Respondió con una mirada solemne a sus palabras.

-Sakura, ¿Cuál es el estado del Uchiha?-

-Mejor Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun ya fue estabilizado y dicen que despertara en unos días **-** Respondió la peli-rosa.

-Bien Sakura puedes retirarte-así Sakura se retiró sin decir nada más.

* * *

-Con Naruto- Calles de Konoha-

Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa pensando en todo lo que le sucedía, Tsunade y Sakura estaban muy molestas con él, a pesar de que todo lo que hizo fue para no decepcionarlas.

Shizune se mantenía al margen, ella parecía estar un poco decepcionada, pero también parecía ser la única que quería escuchar su versión de la historia.

-( _¿Porque me hacen esto?, maldición ¿qué querían que hiciera?, si no lo golpeaba me hubiera matado, y casi lo logró ¡me atravesó el pecho!_ )- Esos eran los pensamientos del rubio hasta que llegó a su casa, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se fue a dormir entonces fue jalado a su paisaje mental por Kyuubi.

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

Naruto despertó en la alcantarilla que era su paisaje mental y comenzó a caminar hasta que se encontró con la jaula que contenía a Kyuubi.

- **Gaki necesito hablar contigo.** \- Dijo Kyuubi con su tenebrosa voz, Naruto no entendía por qué el zorro quería hablar con él ni por qué no intentaba despedazarlo como las últimas veces.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido zorro, acaso esta es otra forma para tratar de matarme y controlar mi cuerpo?- Dijo con mucha ira en su voz.

- **Tranquilo Gaki solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber por qué te quedas en este basurero donde solo te tratan como un demonio.** \- Dijo de nuevo el zorro con veneno en cada palabra.

Naruto pensó en lo que Kyuubi le dijo y comenzó a pensar por que aún seguía en ese lugar que lo trataba como a una enfermedad.

-Porque este es mi hogar, al cual juré proteger y en donde cumpliré mi sueño de ser Hokage, y demostrarles a todos que soy alguien, alguien importante.- Respondió con determinación.

- **Tú no entiendes Gaki, en este agujero no lograras nada, estos humanos piensan que tú eres yo, un demonio y no te dejaran cumplir tus sueños, solo te usaran como un simple peón al que van a utilizar y luego a desechar** -respondió Kyuubi.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que decía kyuubi era cierto, pero no entendía por qué se lo decía- **porque me dices esto, este no es tu problema** -dijo Naruto con mucha tristeza, Kyuubi noto esto y le respondió- **escucha Gaki primero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te paso en la vida, sé que todo es mi culpa, pero si me dejas explicarte lo que paso hace 13 años entenderías mejor** -respondió Kyuubi con la misma tristeza de Naruto.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, él odiaba al zorro pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir tal vez por curiosidad o por la tristeza con la que dijo esas palabras.

-Bien te escucho. **-**

 **-Hace 13 años, el 10 de Octubre fue el día de tu nacimiento, pero también el día en que un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha me libero de mi sello y atrapó en un Genjutsu con el Mangekyo Sharingan… El Genjutsu me hizo entrar en una furia incontrolable y destruir este pueblo y a todos sus habitantes… El Cuarto Hokage deshizo el Genjutsu pero yo aún no entraba en razón así que me sello en ti como último recurso por eso estoy aquí, no espero que me perdones solo quería que supieras la verdad y pedirte perdón… Si yo no hubiera sido atrapada en ese Genjutsu no tendrías que haber sufrido todo esto en tu vida, perdón Gaki.** \- Dijo Kyuubi con una tristeza muy notable.

Naruto no podía creerlo, el gran kyuubi le pedía perdón, seguro era un sueño pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Espera, espera, espera dijiste "atrapada" ósea, ¡¿ERES HEMBRA?! **-** Preguntó sin creérselo.

- **Si Gaki soy hembra, ¿Por qué, algún problema con que el Gran y poderoso kyuubi no Yoko, Rey de los Bijuu sea hembra?** \- Pregunto obviamente ofendida.

-No no no, no tengo ningún problema, es solo que nadie dice que eres hembra, pensé que eras macho porque tu voz no es muy femenina que digamos, pero quiero preguntar ¿por qué la primera vez que nos vimos trataste de despedazarme y ahora estas pidiendo perdón?- Pregunto curioso.

- **Bueno Gaki cuando viniste esa vez yo diría que era un muy mal momento, estaba en esa época del mes y estaba enojada y tu llegaste a exigir mi poder y eso empeoro mi enojo, por eso trate de despedazarte.** \- Respondió Kyuubi riendo al final.

-Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, no te preocupes kyuubi-chan ahora que escuche tu historia no puedo culparte, sería un idiota si culpo a alguien que estaba fuera de control.- Dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

Kyuubi no podía creer lo que Naruto hizo, hizo que ella se sonrojara ella la más poderosa de todos los Bijuus se sonrojo con un humano, y él no la culpaba por todo lo que paso en su vida entonces se decidió a sacarlo del agüero al que llamaba hogar.

- **Gaki ¿Por qué no te largas de este agujero y buscas otro lugar para vivir? Hay muchos lugares mejores que este que te trata como basura** \- Le Dijo la Kitsune de nueve colas.

-Bueno no sabría a donde ir además si me voy no tendría a nadie que me entrenara, además aquí están todos mis amigos y si me voy me pondrán en el libro Bingo como ninja renegado.- Respondió Naruto.

Kyuubi ya sabía que diría eso y sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión- **Gaki hay muchos lugares increíbles para vivir, yo puedo llevarte, no por nada he vivido más de 2000 años, y yo también puedo entrenarte, aunque no lo creas conozco las Artes Ninjas, ¿O me vas a decir que ese sensei ciclope te ha enseñado mucho?-**

-Bueno es verdad Kakashi-sensei no me enseña casi nada, la única vez que me enseño algo fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza y después solo le ha enseñado a Sasuke-teme, incluso para los exámenes chunin cuando le pedí que me enseñara me dio la espalda y fue a enseñarle su mejor técnica al Teme.- Dijo Naruto con más enojo con cada palabra.

- **Además Gaki a los que tu llamas amigos no se preocupan por ti, ni siquiera cuando llegaste te revisaron, toda la atención fue para el Uchiha y aunque lo trajiste solo recibiste palabras de odio por parte de los aldeanos y tu Hokage.** \- Dijo Kyuubi con furia de solo recordar lo que vio en los recuerdos del rubio.

Era verdad lo que decía Kyuubi, la verdad fue como un balde de agua helada que le abrió los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Me enseñaras si me voy de Konoha?- Pregunto un curioso Naruto.

- **Sí, puedo enseñarte Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu pero no Fuinjutsu, ya que no soy buena en ese tipo, se algunas cosas pero son solo básicas, ¿Qué dices Gaki aceptas?** \- Le dijo Kyuubi, esperando que sea suficiente para convenserlo.

-¡ACEPTO! ¡Me iré de Konoha, así que se buena con migo Kyuubi-sensei!- Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

- **Mmmm… Kyuubi-sensei me gusta cómo suena, pero ahora necesito un favor, necesito que arranques una parte del sello, así puedo darte más de mi chakra y viene con beneficios para mí para poder entrenarte.** -

-¿Qu-Qué clase de beneficios, no voy a morir verdad?- Respondió Naruto con mucho miedo.

- **No Gaki no te matara, te dolerá como el infierno eso sí pero no te matara, y en los beneficios me dejara usar tu vista, oído y olfato además de que tendremos un vínculo mental.** \- Le respondió con una voz más femenina y suave.

-¡Muy bien, lo hare Kyuubi-chan!- Dijo Naruto con determinación y fue corriendo hasta la jaula lo más rápido que pudo para trepar por ella y alcanzar el sello.

Naruto empezó a subir a gran velocidad, pero a los 2 metros de empezar comenzó a caer, trató de acelerar el paso, pero no fue suficiente y terminó estrellando su cara con el suelo.

-Auch, no puedo alcanzar ese estúpido sello y cuando intento subir me caigo por que no puedo usar mi chakra aquí **.** \- Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de cara que tenía, Kyuubi al ver eso trato de no reírse pero fue inútil.

- **Jm juju jaja Ajajajajaja... Gaki esta es tu mente puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí jajajaja... Si quieres puedes cambiar esta alcantarilla por un prado o un bosque jajajaja.** \- Dijo Kyuubi casi muriendo de risa.

Naruto no podía dejar de escuchar esa risa, era la risa más linda que había escuchado excepto que la que se reía era una zorra de 150 metros de altura.

-Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, bien aquí va.- Naruto serró sus ojos y empezó a imaginar.

La jaula desapareció y el sello se convirtió en un collar, empezaron a crecer arboles alrededor y aun lado había un lago con una cascada cerca de la orilla estaba una cabaña de madera bastante acogedora, Kyuubi no podía dejar de estar impresionada luego Naruto abrió los ojos para ver su creación.

-¿Te gusta Kyu-chan?- Preguntó Naruto con su sonrisa característica.

-Aunque no creo que uses la cabaña, pero se ve bien aquí.-

- **Eso no es problema Naruto-kun, espera un momento.** \- Respondió la Kitsune desapareciendo en una nube de humo rojo.

Cuando esta se dispersó en su lugar había una hermosa chica pelirroja de unos 18 años, sus ojos eran tono escarlata y con la pupila rasgada, mientras que su cabello era de un tono rojo anaranjado, su piel era bastante clara y sin rastro de imperfecciones, además que tenía unas curvas que idiotizarían a cualquier hombre, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas daban lugar a su bien formado trasero, tenía una breve cintura y unas anchas caderas y sus pechos eran copa D.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía sus colmillos un poco más grandes de lo normal, tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas que Naruto y sobre su cabeza había 2 orejas de zorro y atrás 9 colas que se movían en sincronía.

Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de ella hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, pero parece que aunque lo intentara no podía apartar la vista de su perfecto cuerpo, cosa que Kyuubi notó así que decidió jugarle una broma.

- **Te gusta lo que vez Naruto-kun?** \- Dijo Kyuubi con un tono seductor haciendo que Naruto se ponga rojo y comenzara a balbucear.

-Y-yo… etto no, digo si d-digo ¡¿PUEDES PONERTE ROPA?!- Naruto dijo esto último cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

Kyuubi solo podía reírse de su carcelero al ver lo diferente que era, cualquier otro hombre al verla desnuda hubiera querido pasarse de listo en lugar de pedirle que se ponga ropa, no es como que ella hubiera hecho "ESO" alguna vez a alguien, NO, solo lo haría con el que amara y con nadie más.

- **Muy bien Naruto-kun ahora puedes abrir los ojos** -dijo Kyuubi con un tono seductor.

Naruto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que Kyuubi traía un top de color rojo, con Borde blanco en la parte de arriba, que cubría desde la mitad de sus pechos hasta las caderas y con un lazo para el pelo, con una especie de medallón dorado, que se balanceaba en el área del pecho.

También tenía unas mangas separadas del top en los brazos, eran del mismo color del top pero con detalles dorados en la parte de las muñecas, y borde blanco en la parte superior, mientras que en la parte inferior usaba una falda blanca con detalles rojos y dorados.

Tenía el cabello suelto con un listón al final simulando una trenza, usaba unas medias hasta la pantorrilla con detalles rojos simulando el estilo shaolin mientras que su calzado eran zapatos bajos de color rojo y sin detalles.

- **Ahora Naruto-kun arranca una parte del sello de este collar** \- Así Naruto se acercó a Kyuubi lentamente, no es como que todos los días se puede estar tan cerca de una chica tan bella y menos si esa chica es la más fuerte de todos los Bijuu.

Así Naruto se puso frente a Kyuubi y agarró el collar y arrancó una cuarta parte del sello que colgaba entre los pechos de Kyuubi, no lo hizo sin sonrojarse de una manera que haría a Hinata verse normal.

Así arrancó una parte y comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo no recordaba cuando sufrió tanto dolor y eso que ya sufrió varias palizas en su vida, luego de un rato el dolor se detuvo y Kyuubi comenzó a hablar.

- **Ahora Naruto-kun vas a salir de tu mente ya que ya es de mañana y en la noche nos vamos, así que prepara lo esencial, y cuando hablo de esencial no me refiero a que lleves toneladas de ramen ¿entendido?** \- Ordenó Kyuubi con una voz de autoridad y una mirada de acero que haría temblar a Itachi, Naruto solo podía escuchar y llorar al estilo animé por que no podía llevar todo el ramen que quiera, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de repente desapareció.

* * *

-Mundo real-Habitación de Naruto-

Naruto despertó en su cama y recordó lo que había hablado con Kyuubi y luego escuchó una voz en su cabeza que reconoció en seguida.

- **Naruto-kun has lo que tengas que hacer ahora para que no sospechen y ve a buscar lo que necesitas para el viaje y deja de usar ese naranja espantoso me duelen los ojos de solo verlo**.-

 **-** Hai no es como que me guste usarlo es todo lo que puedo conseguir ya que los aldeanos no me darían algo mejor, pero guardo un traje ANBU que me dio el viejo Sandaime-Ji-ji para mi cumpleaños antes de morir. **-** Respondió el oji-azul, era cierto que el naranja era su color favorito pero ni a él le gustaba usarlo de esa forma.

-Oye Kyuubi-chan ¿Por qué ahora me llamas Naruto-kun?-

 **-Porque tú empezaste a llamarme Kyuubi-chan, además ¿no me dirás que no te gusta que te llame así? NA-RU-TO-KUN.** \- Dijo Kyuubi con una voz seductora que le envió unos bonitos escalofríos al rubio.

Así Naruto paso el día haciendo todo lo que hacía normalmente para no levantar sospechas.

Fue a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento 7, de nuevo tuvo que entrenar por su cuenta ya que no había visto a Jiraya desde que volvió y dudaba de que Kakashi le enseñe algo.

Luego fue a comer a Ichiraku, en donde comió tantos tazones como podía, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a probar el néctar de los dioses que preparaban en Ichiraku, y luego de despedirse de Teuchi y Ayame, o como le gustaba llamarla Ayame-nee-chan, fue a conseguir lo necesario para su viaje.

Se la pasó recorriendo la aldea en busca de lo que necesitaba, pero no se encontró con ninguno de sus amigos, y era mejor así, no quería responder si preguntaban por qué parecía prepararse para un viaje si lo descubrían… Pero la razón principal era que no quería que ellos le dijeran lo mismo que le dijeron Tsunade o Sakura… No quería sentir que decepcionó a más personas.

Luego de conseguir todo lo necesario fue a su departamento y se cambió su traje naranja por uno negro y salió de su departamento hablando con Kyuubi cubierto por las sombras y su gran sigilo que desarrolló en todos estos años siendo perseguido por los habitantes de Konoha y los ANBUS.

-Y ¿Dónde vamos a ir Kyuubi-chan?-preguntó Naruto mientras avanzaba.

- **Primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, al mismo tiempo saber que no nos van a encontrar, tengo un lugar en mente pero tendrás que esperar para saber ya que salir de este agujero de pueblo es más importante.** -

 **-** Hai, ya estamos en las puertas de Konoha no va a ser difícil porque esos dos flojos están durmiendo, debería dejarles una sorpresa para cuando despierten.- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa y una voz macabra.

-( _ **Ese es mi Naruto-kun**_ )-Pensó Kyuubi contenta hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pensó.

-( _ **Dije "mi Naruto-kun" No ¿porque estoy pensando en eso?, no es como que me guste ¿O sí?, bueno él es muy lindo y sus marcas de bigotes me gustaría acariciarlas, NO NO NO Kyuubi concéntrate él todavía es un niño pero tal vez en 3 años más quizás lo hare mío**_ )- Y así siguió con sus pensamientos subiendo de tono mientras Naruto ya estaba corriendo por el bosque alejándose de Konoha y dejando su pasado atrás.

Después de correr por unas 3 horas Naruto decidió preguntarle a su bella inquilina para saber a dónde se dirigían.

-Oye Kyu-chan ¿a dónde vamos ahora?- Pero Naruto no recibió respuesta así que intento de nuevo.

-Oye Kyu-chan ¿Estás ahí?- Sin respuesta de nuevo pero podía escuchar una risa así que decidió hacer lo más fácil…. Gritar…

-¡OYE KYUUBI RESPONDE ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS?!-

- **No era necesario gritar Naru-kun, estaba pensando en el futuro.** \- Aunque en sus pensamientos era de un futuro juntos pero eso no era necesario que lo sepa ahora, primero debe hacerlo caer en sus encantos.

- **Bueno Naru-kun primero iremos a Nami No Kuni.-**

- **Bueno hasta aquí llego el primero, como vieron no hay muchos cambios, y para este momento ya debe estar el capítulo 2, así que vaya a leerlo, nos vemos.**


	2. El regreso a Nami no Kuni

**-Como dije aquí está el capítulo 2, ah también quería decirles que tengo una página en Facebook, sí otra vez y esta vez sí publicaré cosas, en la que tengo una imagen de la apariencia de Kyuubi, si la quieren ver vayan a mi perfil en el que está mi el enlace, así que sin más ¡DISFRUTEN!-**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El regreso a Nami no Kuni

Nami no Kuni, el pueblo que Naruto ayudó a liberar y donde es considerado un héroe, pero la principal aldea con la que tiene relación económica es Konoha, por esa razón Naruto no entendía porque Kyuubi le dijo que debían ir a Nami, así que decido preguntar.

-¿Por qué ir allí Kyu-chan? Ahora que Nami está conectada con el puente que construyo Tazuna, Ninjas de Konoha podrían estar patrullando.-

- **Quiero que vayas a Nami porque nos dirigimos a Mizu no Kuni vamos a la casa del viejo que construyo el puente, nos quedaremos 1 día en Nami y después a Mizu al lugar que nos dirigimos tiene que ver con tus antepasados pero no preguntes, porque no te diré nada hasta que lleguemos a donde vamos.-** Le respondió Kyuubi.

-¿Tú sabes de mi antepasados Kyu-chan? Dime ¿Sabes de mi madre o mi padre?- Preguntó Naruto, un poco ansioso por saber algo acerca de su familia.

- **Si sé pero como dije no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos, el lugar al que vamos se llama "Uzushiogakure no Sato" Eso es todo, ahora corre, te prestare un poco de mi chakra así no nos tardaremos demasiado en llegar.** \- Así Kyuubi le dio un poco de poder a Naruto que estaba emocionado, por fin después de todos esos años él encontró a alguien que sabía de sus padres y por lo que le dijo Kyuubi le diría cando llegara así que acelero todo lo que pudo para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a esa aldea que mencionó.

Así las horas pasaron y Naruto llego al principio del puente y leyó la placa de este **"** **El nombre de este puente está dedicado a la persona que nos trajo la esperanza para seguir adelante aunque todo esté en contra, este es el GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"**

 **-** ( _No pensé que mis actos serían tan grandes en este lugar y mucho menos que le pusieran mi nombre al puente suena bien si Gran puente Naruto me gusta cómo suena jejejejeje_ )- Pensaba contento el Uzumaki, pero fue despertado de sus pensamientos por Kyuubi.

- **Naru-kun concéntrate tenemos que seguir, tu clon no durara más de medio día con el chakra que le dejaste y esa pobre excusa que dijo es un poco difícil creer.** -

* * *

Flashback

Naruto ya tenía todo listo para partir, pero debía asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera una vez que haya salido de Konoha, así que creó un clon y pasó a explicarle lo que debía hacer si alguien lo visitaba… claro que le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Muy bien, escucha cuando alguien venga a buscarte para ir a entrenar o cualquier otra cosa diles que estas enfermo y que vas a descansar por hoy, ¿Entendido?-

-Claro jefe, no se preocupe todo saldrá bien.- Le respondió el clon que había hecho.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-Bueno es mejor seguir pronto amanecerá y mi broma se activara jajajajaja…. Es una pena que no puedo estar hay para ver es una obra de arte esa broma un clásico.- Dijo Naruto con una lagrima en su ojo de solo pensar en los que les iba a pasar a los porteros de Konoha.

* * *

-Puertas de Konoha-

En la aldea, los porteros más perezosos de la entrada de Konoha,Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane, se estaban despertando pero cuando se paran de sus asientos para estirar los huesos sienten que tiran unos cables, de repente se cae encima una sustancia pegajosa encima y no solo eso después caen plumas y unas bombas apestosas en lo único que podían hacer era verse y maldecir a la persona que le había hecho eso.

-¡Juro que encontrare a la persona que hizo esto y la pagara caro!- Se quejó Izumo.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de que colocaron estas trampas?- Respondió Kotetsu.

-Quizás fue un jounin o un ANBU aunque lo dudo quizás era una prueba para medirnos y fallamos miserablemente. **-**

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, si Hokage-sama nos ve así nos va a degradar.- Dijo Kotetsu más agitado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero como no podemos dejar las puertas sin Guardias. **-**

-¿Por qué parecen gallinas y huelen como si no se hubieran bañado en semanas?- Pregunto Kakashi que pasaba de casualidad por el lugar.

-¡Kakashi necesitamos que te quedes aquí y cuides las Puertas, necesitamos bañarnos y sacarnos estas plumas y el olor!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo esperando a que aceptara y si no lo hacía tenían un plan B.

-No puedo tengo que entrenar a mi equipo y no quiero llegar tarde.- Respondió el "responsable" sensei del equipo 7.

-Si te quedas te compramos el nuevo volumen de " **Icha Icha Paradise Una cita bajo la luna** "- Jugaron su última carta para que se quede en su lugar.

Kakashi al escuchar eso no lo pensó más de un minuto y acepto su equipo podía entender que se había perdido en **"el camino de la vida"** por mientras Izumo y Kotetsu se fueron corriendo para sus casas a arreglar el problema en el que estaban.

* * *

-Nami no Kuni-

Naruto estaba recorriendo el pueblo al que había salvado de Gatou con su equipo ahora era muy diferente, ahora había mucha gente caminando por las calles el mercado se veía mejor con diferentes tiendas.

-Bueno me alegro de que ahora estén mejor veo que nuestra ayuda sirvió de algo.- Dijo Naruto con alegría en su voz y una gran sonrisa.

- **Tú ayudaste mucho para lograr que este pueblo lograra ser lo que es, les diste esperanza y la fuerza para poder levantarse de nuevo y luchar para ser libres.** \- Dijo Kyuubi con una voz de orgullo por su Naru-kun.

-Gracias Kyu-chan no sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar esas palabras, ahora a donde Tazuna, solo espero que ese viejo no esté borracho.-

Así Naruto camino hasta que llego a la casa de Tazuna donde toco y vio que se abría la puerta y la persona que abrió era Tsunami la hija de Tazuna.

Ella tenía una estatura media ni muy alta ni muy baja un cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color negro con una bonita figura y unos pechos copa C, mientras que su vestimenta era la misma de la última vez.

Tsunami no podía creerlo, delante de ella estaba la persona que los ayudo de muchas maneras y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Naruto no entendía, aquí una chica lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, no es que no le gustara ser abrazado, las chicas no lo abrazaban es más si el trataba sabía que terminarían golpeándolo.

-Tsunami-san n…no puedo res…respirar, me ahogo.- Naruto tenía la cabeza entre los pechos de Tsunami no sabía si se iba a desmayar por falta de aire o de vergüenza.

Tsunami al escuchar a Naruto reacciono y lo soltó.

-L-Lo siento Naruto-kun es que estoy feliz de verte pero no te quedes ahí pasa por favor, y dime Naruto-kun que te trae a "Nami"-Tsunami tenía la esperanza de que el viniera en una misión y se quedara por un tiempo, no lo admitiría frente a nadie pero ella se había enamorado de el niño que salvo al pueblo, a ella y a su hijo.

-Sería mejor explicar por qué estoy aquí si están todos reunidos y donde están Tazuna e Inari?- Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso por estar a solo con Tsunami después de lo que pasó en la entrada.

 **-** Ellos fueron a comprar al pueblo deberían estar por llegar no te preocupes, dime Naruto-kun ¿Has desayunado ya? **-**

-No he viajado toda la noche desde Konoha y vine directo aquí para hablar con Tazuna.- Dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Tsunami así que trato de animarlo.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun tu espera yo voy a preparar el desayuno para todos.- En ese preciso momento la puerta se abre a Tazuna e Inari.

Inari al ver a Naruto fue corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-¡Naruto-nii-chan! ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Inari con mucha emoción.

-Hola Gaki hace tiempo que no te veo y donde están tus compañeros la niña de pelo rosa con un altavoz en la garganta, el chico deprimente y el espantapájaros ciclope.- Preguntó el viejo borracho.

En ese momento Naruto solo suspiró y decidió contarles lo que había pasado en Konoha de principio a fin, omitiendo que podía hablar con una zorra gigante en su interior.

-Bueno Gaki, ahora entiendo porque estás aquí, pero dime ¿Te vas a quedar o seguirás viajando?- Le preguntó Tazuna a Naruto.

-Ahora mismo no creo quedarme más de día ya que Konoha enviara ninjas a buscarme aquí o eso creo.- Respondió el oji-azul.

-Ya veo y dime ¿A dónde te diriges? **-**

-( _Oye Kyu-chan ¿Puedo decirles a ellos a donde me dirijo?_ )- Pregunto Naruto telepáticamente a su inquilina.

 **-** **Sería mejor que no, un Yamanaka puede leer la mente, y seguro te buscaran aquí, ya que este es uno de los lugares a los que tú puedes venir porque que eres un héroe aquí, pero puedes visitarlos o puedes decirle a esa mujer llamada Tsunami que venga con nosotros.** -Kyuubi dijo esto último con una voz seductora.

-¡Eehhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué le diría a Tsunami-san que venga?! Ella tiene a Tazuna e Inari además no creo que quisiera, además a donde vamos son ruinas no hay nada que yo pueda darle, ¿Por qué le gustaría estar ahí?- Dijo Naruto con una voz triste.

Tazuna, Inari veían todas las caras que ponía Naruto pasaba de una de pensar a una triste y de nuevo pensativa, avergonzada y muchas más hasta que Tsunami hablo para que vinieran a comer el desayuno.

-Muy bien chicos vengan a comer, el desayuno está servido.- Así el desayuno paso en silencio excepto para Naruto que seguí conversando no Kyuubi sobre Tsunami.

- **¡Entiende Naru-kun ella está enamorada de ti, lo puedo oler!** \- Dijo Kyuubi un poco irritada ya por la terquedad de Naruto sobre el tema.

-( _¡Está bien! Voy a preguntarle ¡Pero si pasa algo malo o ella se enoja conmigo la culpa será tuya!_ )-Dijo Naruto con una voz resignada después de ser vencido, Naruto salió de su conversación con Kyuubi, y se dio cuenta de que Inari le hizo una pregunta pero él no le escuchó.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Inari ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Pregunté si nos puedes decir a donde te diriges- Le respondió el pequeño.

-Lo siento Inari pero no pudo decirte a donde voy si lo hiciera ustedes estarían en peligro ya que estarían ayudando a un Ninja renegado.- Inari solo bajo la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería no quería causarle más problemas a Naruto de los que tenía, Tsunami en ese momento decidió hablar.

-Dime Naruto-kun donde vas ¿Es un lugar cerca de aquí? **-**

-No diría que cerca pero si podría venir a visitarlos pero me tomaría un poco de tiempo.- Respondió Naruto con una pose de pensador.

-¿Y solo estarás tú ahí? ¿Qué harás para comer y entrenar?- Pregunto Tsunami ya ideando un plan para estar con Naruto.

Tazuna e Inari solo veían la conversación que tenían no querían decir nada pero los 2 sabían por Tsunami le estaba haciendo esas preguntas y ellos la apoyarían para que fueran felices.

-Pues sí, tendría que cazar mi comida y prepárame la también.- Dijo Naruto.

-Eso no te ayudaría en tu entrenamiento ya que perderías tiempo.- Argumentó ella.

En ese momento Tazuna e Inari decidieron ayudar a su hija/kaa-chan.

-Naruto ¿Por qué no llevas a Tsunami contigo para que te ayude?-

-Sí kaa-chan puede ayudarte en algunas cosas por mientras que tú entrenas, además dijiste que estas cerca así que no es como que no la veremos nunca más.-

En ese momento Naruto estaba conectando puntos en su cabeza, Cof Cof Por extraño que parezca Cof, Tsunami intentaba sacarle información de a dónde iba y ahora Tazuna e Inari le decían que la llevara con él, ahora estaba más seguro de lo que le había dicho Kyuubi podía ser verdad, aunque no entendía a lo que se refería con que lo podía oler, pero decidió asegurarse.

-Pero si ella va conmigo ¿Qué pasara con ustedes, no la necesitan?, ella los ayuda a ustedes también.-Preguntó el rubio.

-No te preocupes nosotros nos las podemos arreglar bien solos, no somos unos inútiles.- Dijo Tazuna un poco ofendido.

-Bueno eso no lo decido yo ni ustedes tenemos que preguntarle a Tsunami-san, ¿Qué dices Tsunami-san te gustaría acompañarme?- Le preguntó el oji-azul a la mencionada.

Tsunami no podía creerlo su padre e hijo la estaban apoyando para ir con la persona de la que está enamorada no lo pensó 2 veces y respondió bastante feliz.

-¡Claro que si Naruto-kun me gustaría ir contigo!-

-¿Y cuando salen?- Preguntaron Tazuna e Inari.

-Bueno tenía pensado irme en la noche para evitar que la gente me vea demasiado y puedan rastrearme pero no sé si Tsunami-san puede salir hoy.-

En ese momento Kyuubi decidió jugar un poco con la mente de Naruto.

- **Naru-kun ahora tienes a 2 hermosas mujeres contigo para complacerte y poder cumplir algunas de tus fantasías más salvajes, así que ¿con quién te gustaría empezar?** \- Dijo Kyuubi en su tono seductor.

Naruto solo se podía sonrojar y maldecir a la zorra pervertida que le estaba metiendo cosas en la cabeza, por mientras Tsunami se había ido a empacar algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y Tazuna e Inari habían ido a hacer la comida para demostrar que no se morirían solos.

Así paso el día Naruto pudo ver los recuerdos de su clon disipado, no eran grandes recuerdos nadie fue a verlo en todo el día, debió imaginárselo nadie se preocupaba por el pero ahora sabía que le tiempo estaba corriendo y tenía que moverse ya, cuando llego la noche Naruto y Tsunami se despidieron de Tazuna e Inari.

-Recuerda Oto-san no debes tomar demasiado sake e Inari no descuides tus obligaciones ¿entendido?- Preguntó Tsunami.

-¡Como el cristal mi general, nosotros sobreviviremos a esta guerra!- Dijeron Tazuna e Inari pero cuando vieron la cara de Tsunami tragaron grueso, porque era la mirada de "si no hacen lo que les digo no podrán comer solidos por un mes"-

-No te preocupes hija estaremos, bien ahora ve que el Gaki te está esperando.- Le dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada de su hija.

-Sí kaa-chan Naruto-nii-chan te está esperando.- Le dijo Inari, para luego abrazarla, al igual que Tazuna.

-Cuídate te quiero.- Terminaron de despedirse con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tsunami también abrazo a su padre y a su hijo por mientras Naruto veía la escena con nostalgia, como hubiera sido de diferente su vida si hubiera tenido a sus padres cerca.

- **Bueno Naruto-kun vamos.** \- Dijo Tsunami un poco emocionada.

-Claro sube a mi espalda así el viaje será más rápido, estaremos llegando a nuestro destino mañana al medio día.- Dijo Naruto mientras se la llevaba cargando.

Tazuna e Inari se despedían con la mano, hasta que se sintieron que olvidaban algo.

-Oye Ji-ji, ¿No crees que olvidamos decirle algo importante a Naruto-nii-chan?- Preguntó Inari para saber si no se estaba equivocando.

-Sí creo que olvidamos decirle algo muy importante, pero no recuerdo qué- Respondió el anciano.

Se pusieron a pensar en que era lo que olvidaron decirle, lo pensaron por varios minutos y como no lo recordaban decidieron no darle importancia, les agradó ver a Naruto otra vez, lástima que su amiga no haya podido verlo… Momento…

-¡PERO QUE IDIOTAS SOMOS, OLVIDAMOS DECIRLE QUE SU AMIGA ESTA VIVA!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo al recordar que cierta amiga del rubio llego apenas con vida a pedirles ayuda después que de Naruto y su equipo se fueran de Nami la primera vez.

Ahora él estaba marchándose de la aldea y ellos no tenían tiempo de ir a buscarla, solo se limitaron a suspirar porque ahora tendrían que esperar a que Naruto vuelva de visita para decírselo.

Así Naruto y Tsunami viajaron toda la noche hasta llegar al puerto casi al amanecer, donde Naruto arrendo un bote para que los llevara a las coordenadas que le había dado Kyuubi, en ese momento Tsunami decidió preguntar a donde se dirigían.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo preguntar a donde nos dirigimos?-

-Nos dirigimos a Uzushiogakure la tierra donde Vivian las personas de mi clan antes que decidieran atacarlos.-Respondió Naruto con evidente tristeza e ira en su voz.

Así el viaje fue entre conversaciones entre Tsunami y Naruto y comentarios muy descriptivos de Kyuubi sobre ellos haciendo cosas pervertidas.

* * *

-Konoha-Oficina de Tsunade-

Mientras en Konoha…solo digamos que todos por fin iban a saber ciertas cosas acerca de Naruto.

-¡SHIZUNE, VEN DE INMEDIATO!- Gritó la Hokage.

-Si Tsunade-sama ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Shizune.

-El mocoso Uchiha ha despertado, me acaba de llegar el informe, así que vamos a ir al hospital para saber lo que sucedió en "El Valle del Fin"-

Así Tsunade y Shizune hicieron un "Sunshin jutsu" para ir al hospital, así aparecieron en la habitación de Uchiha donde notaron a Sakura tratando de calmar al mocoso Uchiha de levantarse de la cama, al ver esto Tsunade interfirió de inmediato para saber que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estas tratando de salir del hospital en tu estado?!- Preguntó Tsunade con enojo.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO, ÉL ESTA BIEN?!- Preguntó Sasuke aun tratando de levantarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir mocoso? Naruto está bien él fue el que te trajo de vuelta.- Dijo Tsunade cada vez más irritada por el Uchiha.

-¡NO! ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE, YO LO ATRAVESÉ CON UN CHIDORI! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE BIEN!- Respondió Sasuke aún más preocupado por la vida de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso? Naruto no tenía nada importante cuando Sakura me trajo su informe médico.- Recalcó Tsunade, un tanto confundida, en ese momento Sakura decidió hablar.

-En realidad Tsunade-sama yo no vi a Naruto venir al hospital para que lo revisaran, es más, no lo veo desde ese día en su oficina.- Confesó la peli-rosa.

-¡SHIZUNE! ¡Tráeme a Naruto en este momento! ¡Sakura tráeme al doctor que te entrego ese informe médico! Yo me quedo quiero saber todo lo que paso en el "Valle del Fin" y Uchiha… No omitas nada.-

-Hai Hokage-sama- Respondieron todos.

Sakura y Shizune salieron de la habitación por mientras que Tsunade interrogaba al mocoso Uchiha.

Después de haber escuchado la historia de Sasuke Tsunade no podía creer como había tratado a Naruto, en esa pelea Naruto estuvo al borde de la muerte igual o tal vez más que Sasuke y ella lo había tratado de esa manera aun sin siquiera comprobar ella misma su salud, sabiendo que todos odian a Naruto y a nadie le importaba, pero no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo porque en ese momento Shizune entra corriendo muy agitada.

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA NARUTO NO ESTA EN SU APARTAMENTO! solo, solo encontré esto.- Shizune le entrego el collar que ella le había dado en la apuesta cuando se conocieron en "Tanzaku Gai" y 2 cartas que iban destinadas a Jiraiya y a Ichiraku.

-¡Shizune llama a Shikamaru a mi oficina! ¡AHORA!-

 **-** Hai Hokage-sama.- Así Shizune volvió a irse y Tsunade se fue a su oficina con un solo pensamiento "Perdón Naruto"

* * *

 **-¡LISTO! Como vieron los dos primeros caps ya fueron reeditados, como ya dije creo que están mucho mejor que en la primera versión.- Menciona el autor con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **-Dentro de unas horas estarán los demás capítulos así que espérenlos.**

 **-¡Oye, ¿No se te olvida algo?!- Preguntó un a enojada Sally.**

 **-Emmmmmmmm no, creo que no- Responde confundido el autor.**

 **-¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAS AYUDARNOS A DESEMPACAR, PERO NOS IGNORASTE TODO EL TIEMPO POR VER ESE ESTÚPIDO VIDEO!- Respondieron tanto la peli-roja como la castaña sumamente enojadas.**

 **-Vamos no es para tanto solo es un Trailer que eh estado esperando por meses para que confirmen ¡El anime que eh estado esperando por tres años a que aparezca! Perdón por ignorarlas pero…. ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MONSTER MUSUME NO IRU NICHIJOU!- Responde el autor sumamente emocionado por el nombre del anime.**

 **-Para los que no conozcan el nombre es un Manga y futuro anime que trata sobre chicas monstruo, y asegura varias carcajadas y derrames nasales de los buenos.- Explica el autor.- ¡Aquí les dejo el link del video (OJO Ustedes lo completan) por si quieren verlo**

 **watch?v=CqjncDOGPhQ**

 **-Solo me queda decir: ¡VIVAN LAS CHICAS MONSTRUO!-**

 **-Liu-kun parece que tuvieras un fetiche por las chicas monstruo- Dijo la peli-roja bipolar.**

 **-Sí, ¿En serio te gustan más las chicas monstruo que chicas como nosotras?- Dice Sally antes de sonrojarse.**

 **-N-n-no es q-que-que este i-i-insinuando que me…- Dice tartamudeando pero se queda de piedra al ver a Liu viendo el video otra vez.**

 **-¿Eh? Perdón Sally ¿dijiste algo?-**

 **-… ¡AHORA SÍ TE MATO!- Gritó derribándolo y comenzando a hacerle varias llaves.**

 **-Ufufufu en lo que castigamos a Liu-Kun por dejarnos en segundo plano esperamos que dejen un Review y favorito en esta historia.- Dijo Cherry ahora en estado Yandere.**

 **-Sally es mi turno- Dijo con una voz cantarina y acercándose con unas tijeras.**

 **-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó desesperado el pobre diablo.**


	3. ¿SE FUE?

**-Hola ya volvimos, sí lo se soy muy impuntual, dije que iba a subir el cap en unas horas y ya pasaron dos días… ¡Perdón!- Dice Liu apareciendo en pantalla.**

 **-Solo espero, que no seas así con el resto de los capítulos.- Menciona la pequeña castaña del grupo.**

 **-Sí Liu-kun, o podrías terminar haciendo que los lectores te maten.- Menciona la pelirroja bipolar.**

 **-Más que preocuparme por lo que ellos puedan hacerme me preocupan ustedes, ¡La última vez casi me matan!- Les recriminó Liu, mostrándoles las cicatrices que le dejaron.**

 **-Hmp, fue tu culpa.- Respondieron las dos, viendo sonrojadas para otro lado.**

 **-Bueno mejor respondamos los reviews antes de empezar con el cap.-**

 **-Ok-**

Ronaldc v2: **Muchas gracias, y sí creo que mejor veo el video sin que ellas lo sepan.**

Akuma no Ryu: **Muchas gracias, me alaga viniendo de ti, y sí creo que todos están emocionados por esos animes ¡YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUE JULIO!**

Erick Kingdom: **Pues gracias, y qué bien que ya te hayas inspirado, no nos hagas esperar por el cap.**

Ichimaruuu: **Jejeje perdón por el susto XD.**

CCSakuraforever: **Gracias, y sí la idea es que refunde Uzu.**

Zefi09: **Gracias, y lo de Tsunami seguirá igual por algunos motivos, pero no te preocupes hay un contrato legendario en Uzu que supera al de los Fénix, y lo de los sapos ya verás lo que pasa no te preocupes.**

Piratadelamuertesombria: **Gracias me alegra que te guste esta versión.**

DrakeDman: **Gracias.**

Leon solitario: **Gracias.**

Phantom umbral: **Jojojo tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien amigo, dalo por Hecho habrán algunas chicas Yokai en el harem XD.**

REGIS MARK 5: **Gracias XD XD.**

Chivotenkai: **Gracias XD, estamos igual yo también tengo copias de mis archivos para trolear a los condenados virus XD… Pero el último ni me dejó encender mi ordenador (T_T), ya somos dos tampoco que cual me impresiona más, ah y ¡GRACIAS ESTE OBJETO ME SALVARÁ LA VIDA!**

Aten92: **Gracias, yo también habría querido hacer eso pero hubiera tardado más en aparecer (T_T)**

Miguelgiulianoco: **Gracias, sobre Naruto badass mmmmm solo diré más o menos XD.**

 **-Bueno ya fue mucho bla bla bla ¡Así que disfruten del cap!**

 **-¡Nos vemos abajo!- Terminan de decir las chicas.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿SE FUE?

Tsunade iba de regreso a su oficina pensando en lo que había hecho como había traicionado la confianza que Naruto había depositado en ella, un error que ella sabía que sería difícil perdonar, cuando llego a su oficina noto 2 cosas.

La Primera era que Jiraiya estaba sentado en un sillón con una cara seria y la Segunda era que él nunca ponía una cara seria si no era algo importante así que hiso lo que creyó correcto en ese momento.

-Jiraiya necesitamos hablar de algo importante.- Dijo Tsunade con una voz que denotaba cierta tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Jiraiya.

-Entonces dime Tsunade ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Jiraiya.

-Es Naruto… Él se fue de la aldea y no sabemos dónde se encuentra, ya mande a llamar a Shikamaru para que salga junto con un equipo de rastreo para traerlo de vuelta.- Dijo Tsunade con evidente tristeza en su voz.

 **-** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Cómo pasó esto? Él no puede haberse ido así sin más! ¡Tiene que haber una razón!- Dijo Jiraiya con una voz que denotaba sorpresa y enfado.

Tsunade no quería decirle que fue culpa de ella que Naruto se fuera de la aldea, pero no le iba a mentir a su compañero de equipo, de todos modos él la conocía muy bien y descubriría que estaba mintiendo o cambiando la historia, así que decidió decirle todo, Ya que si alguien podría traer a Naruto de vuelta ese sería Jiraiya.

-Lo que sucede es que…-Así Tsunade le conto todo lo que sucedió a Jiraiya de principio a fin.

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, decepcionado y sobretodo molesto, no podía entender por qué Tsunade no dejó que Naruto le explicara lo sucedido.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dejaste explicar lo que sucedió en el Valle?! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que Naruto ya tiene suficiente con las miradas que le mandan los aldeanos, como para agregar una mirada de decepción de ti y que lo acuses de tratar de matar a su compañero, cuando fue él el que estuvo más cerca de morir!- Le recriminó Jiraiya con evidente disgusto.

-¡Lo sé, fue un error… Un GRAN error! ¡Hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento!- Le respondió la rubia.

La oficina se mantuvo en un silencio incómodo y tenso por unos minutos.

-… Jiraiya, Naruto dejó dos cartas antes de salir, una es para ti y otra para Ichiraku.- Dijo Tsunade, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y entregándole la carta, Jiraiya no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a leer.

 _Ero-Sennin_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya estoy a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Konoha bueno te escribí esta carta para darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí y haberme entrenado eres lo más cercano a un padre y espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo gracias por todo y podrías entregarle la otra carta tu a Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan_

 _Eso es todo nos vemos Ero-Sennin_

 _P.D: Este es un regalo de despedida, Si quieres espiar el baño de mujeres manda a un "_ _Kage Bunshin_ _" Así no sufrirás las golpizas y tendrás todos los recuerdos del clon._

-…Ese niño.-Dijo Jiraiya con un voz que no reflejaba nada.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Naruto?! ¡No me digas que hará algo terrible como suicidarse o tomara venganza contra Konoha y forzarnos a detenerlo!- Pero de repente Tsunade es sacada de sus conclusiones apresuradas por un grito de alegría de Jiraiya.

 **-** ¡ESE NIÑO ES EL GENIO MAS GRANDE QUE ESTE MUNDO PUEDE TENER! ¡¿COMO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ESO ANTES?! ¡Tantas golpizas por mi investigación pero No más! ¡NO MÁS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Decía Jiraiya mientras saltaba llorando al estilo anime, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a bailar.

Tsunade miraba a Jiraiya con una gota en la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba en la carta que Naruto le dejo a Jiraiya, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo Tsunade mientras controlaba a Jiraiya.

En ese momento entra Shizune con Shikamaru e inesperadamente Sakura venía con ellos y un médico atrás que venía con una gran sonrisa.

-Tsunade-Sama he traído a Shikamaru.- Dijo Shizune.

-Muy bien Shizune, ahora ¿puedo saber qué hace este médico aquí Sakura?- Preguntó Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Este médico es el que me entrego el informe de Naruto Hokage-Sama.- Respondió Sakura, provocando que apareciera una sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade.

-Muy bien denme un minuto a solas con él Shizune, Shikamaru, Sakura.- Pidió la rubia Senju, a lo que los tres respondieron con "Hai Hokage-Sama" y salieron de la oficina del Hokage, Sakura y Shizune con miedo de lo que podría pasar y Shikamaru diciendo solo "Problemático"

-Ahora que solo estamos nosotros ¿Podrías decirme por qué el informe médico que me entregaste de Naruto Uzumaki es falso?- Preguntó Tsunade con una voz que prometía dolor si no respondías bien.

En el momento que Jiraiya escucho el nombre de Naruto entro en estado profesional con una mirada de hielo que podría matar.

-No sé a qué se refiere Hokage-Sama el informe que entregue de Uzumaki-San no es una copia yo mismo lo revise cuando llegó a la aldea.- Dijo el médico sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Enserio? Entonces no le molestará que Yamanaka Inoichi verifique sus palabras ¡ANBU!- Con eso dicho un Anbu con mascara de Oso apareció de la nada.

-Hai Hokage-Sama ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?- Preguntó el Anbu Oso con voz monótona.

-Quiero que lleves al señor aquí con Ibiki e Inoichi para que sea interrogado sobre sus procedimientos médicos con Naruto Uzumaki…- Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara del médico al mencionar a Ibiki.

 **-** Mmmmmm y llama a Anko también, estoy segura de que estará ansiosa por ayudar.- Agregó la rubia, aún más divertida porque la cara del médico ahora era de terror puro.

El hombre al escuchar donde seria llevado hizo que su sonrisa se perdiera y comenzara a sudar.

Él sabia de Ibiki Morino, cualquiera que fuera interrogado por ese hombre sufriría peor que en el infierno, pero su preocupación aumentó cuando escuchó el nombre de la domadora de serpientes.

Ella era una sádica total, sus métodos de tortura estaban a la par con los de Ibiki, y había escuchado que era una de las personas que simpatizaban con "el demonio" así que temiendo por su vida decidió hablar.

-No es necesario hacer algo tan precipitado Hokage-Sama.- Dijo el médico con evidente miedo en su voz.

Tsunade lo tenía donde quería, él le iba a decir todo lo que quería saber, pero no iba a perdonar lo que había hecho, por su culpa ella había pensado que Naruto había salido prácticamente ileso y no se preocupó de ver si el informe era verdadero creyó ciegamente y ese era su error… un error que le costó la confianza de ese rubio atolondrado.

-No te preocupes solo dime lo que quiero saber y no tendremos que llegar tan lejos.- Dijo Tsunade.

-Muy Bien Hokage-Sama.- Contestó el médico con voz derrotada.

-Primera pregunta, ¿Es verdadero el informe de Uzumaki Naruto?-

-No Hokage-Sama es falso Uzumaki-San nunca llego para ser revisado.- Respondió el médico.

-Segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué entrego un informe falso?-

-¡¿Por qué tiene que ser revisado un Demonio como él, que solo trae infelicidad a esta aldea?!- Respondió el medico con ira en su voz un error que le costaría caro… MUY caro.

-¿Un demonio?... ¡¿UN DEMONIO?!- A Tsunade no le gustó para nada ese comentario.

-¡ÉL NO ES UN DEMONIO, ES NARUTO UZUMAKI, LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AH AYUDADO A KONOHA SIENDO EL CARCELERO QUE MANTIENE AL KYUUBI DE MATANRNOS A TODOS NOSOTROS IMBECIIIIIIIIILLLL!- Le grito Tsunade al médico el cual cayó sobre su trasero ante la intención asesina que provenía de la Hokage.

-¡ANBU! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Y que Ibiki y Anko le saquen toda la información que tenga de si hay algún involucrado más!- Sentenció Tsunade.

-Hai Hokage-Sama.- Respondió el Anbu oso con voz monótona, agarro al hombre y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

En ese momento Jiraiya que no se había movido de su lugar y había escuchado todo lo que Tsunade dijo, luego de que la Senju se calmara hizo pasara a Shizune, Shikamaru y Sakura que estaban esperando fuera de la oficina.

-Shikamaru quiero que juntes un equipo de Rastreadores para buscar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, Jiraiya ira contigo él encabezara esta búsqueda, así que…- No pudo terminar porque Jiraiya al escuchar eso decidió intervenir.

-Lo siento Tsunade, pero yo no voy a unirme a ese equipo ni ninguno que esté buscando a Naruto.- Dijo Jiraiya de manera seca.

Tsunade al escuchar lo que dijo su antiguo compañero de equipo decidió preguntar lo que había dicho por si había entendido mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no te unirás a la búsqueda de Naruto?- Preguntó Tsunade con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo imponente.

-Lo que escuchaste Tsunade no me uniré a ningún equipo…- Respondió de la misma manera que antes, lo que terminó por acabar la paciencia de Tsunade.

[Oh! Student and Teacher Affection - Naruto OST 3] (Este soundtrack es para ambientar mejor esta parte, solo es una sugerencia)

-¡Y SE PUEDE SABER ¿POR QUÉ?!- Gritó Tsunade. -¡¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A AYUDAR A TRAER A NARUTO DE REGRESO A SU HOGAR?!-

-¿Hogar?... ¡¿HOGAR?! ¡ESTE SITIO NUNCA FUE UN HOGAR PARA NARUTO!- Recalcó Jiraiya con mucha ira en su voz.

-¡Un hogar es un lugar donde puedes sentirte seguro y protegido con las personas a tu alrededor! ¡NO EN EL QUE ERES TRATADO PEOR QUE UN ANIMAL O UNA PESTE!... Tú quieres que lo traiga de vuelta ¡¿Y Para qué?!... ¿Para que siga siendo insultado? ¿Para que la gente lo desprecie? ¿Para que sus compañeros le den la espalda? ¿Para que este solo sin nadie?... ¡Pues no! Él vivirá mejor afuera de Konoha, conocerá gente que no sabe de su carga y tendrá amigos de verdad ¡Gente que lo quiera en serio!-

Cada palabra hacía sentir aún peor a Tsunade, cada palabra era cierta y ella se sentía aun peor por la forma en que trató al rubio cuando regresó.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el error de Sarutobi-Sensei Tsunade? Él creyó demasiado en el pueblo, en sus habitantes, en que un día tratarían a Naruto como el héroe que debió ser y no como si fuera el cáncer que tiene esta aldea… Y tú al parecer también creías lo mismo y ese fue el error más grande que pudiste haber cometido… Y no fue el único… ¿Sabes cuál fue el error más grande que nosotros cometimos?... Tsunade… El error más grande que cometimos fue no haber estado en la infancia de nuestro "ahijado" para protegerlo y ese es un error que vamos a tener que pagar hasta el día de nuestras muertes y pedir perdón a Minato y Kushina, ahora si me disculpan… Tengo una carta que entregar.- Finalizó Jiraiya desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba tratando de Procesar toda la información que Jiraiya casi al borde de las lágrimas, todo lo que le dijo Jiraiya no era más que la verdad en su forma más pura.

Naruto pasó un infierno toda su vida en la aldea, y lo que sucedió después del intento de deserción de Sasuke fue lo que Bastó para decidiera irse… Y ella misma se preguntaba ¿Por qué Naruto querría volver después de todo lo que pasó en la aldea?

[Fin del Soundtrack]

En ese momento Shikamaru decidió interferir, él había escuchado todo la conversación y ya sabía por qué había sido llamado después de escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya.

-Cof, cof Tsunade-Sama ¿Puedo preguntar para qué he sido llamado?- Preguntó Shikamaru, más que todo para que Tsunade le de la misión de una vez y salir lo más pronto posible.

Tsunade en ese momento recordó que había gente es su oficina y volvió a su modo profesional.

-Shikamaru quiero que formes un equipo de rastreadores y busques a Naruto y lo traigas de vuelta, él abandono la aldea, no puedo decirte hace cuanto ya que al parecer nadie lo sabe pero estimamos que se fue hace Días- Dijo Tsunade con una voz seria pero si escuchaban bien notarían que quería llorar.

-Muy bien Hokage-Sama, ya tengo a un equipo en mente, pero ¿Este equipo solo se va a limitar a Genin o puede haber otros Ninjas de mayor rango? Ya que Jiraiya-Sama se negó a participar.- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-No, tú serás el líder de este equipo, no puedo poner a otro Chunnin o jounin aparte de ti ya que no nos hemos recuperado de la invasión que Oto y Suna nos hicieron, ellos tienen que cumplir la mayor cantidad de misiones para restaura el pueblo y los del consejo no lo permitirían tampoco, es un milagro que todavía no me llaman para molestarme.- Resoplo Tsunade al pensar en el consejo.

-Muy bien Hokage-Sama, entonces me retiro para comenzar a reunir al equipo- Finalizó Shikamaru y salió de la oficina, mientras que Shizune y Sakura se limpiaban las lágrimas ya que ellas no fueron tan fuertes como como Tsunade para contenerse después de haber escuchado a Jiraiya.

Sakura que había escuchado toda la conversación tenía varias preguntas en su mente, pero la más importante era ¿Por qué tenían que pedir perdón al Yondaime Hokage y a la Konoha no Akai Shi (muerte roja de Konoha)? así que preguntó para aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Por qué Jiraiya-Sama mencionó al "Yondaime Hokage y a la Konoha no Akai Shi"?... Y también ¿Por qué mencionaron la vida de Naruto como si fuera un infierno? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué dijo que era su ahijado?, siempre pensé que Naruto la llamaba así porque era una especie de apodo, no que ustedes estaban conectados de alguna manera.-

Tsunade se debatía en decirle a Sakura la verdad, pero después de mucho pensar decidió que ya no guardaría más secretos… Le diría a Sakura la razón, también le diría al consejo y a toda Konoha que Uzumaki Naruto era Hijo del más grande Hokage que esta aldea pudo tener, y que ella y Jiraiya eran sus padrinos.

-Está bien Sakura, te lo diré… Pero no serás la única, quiero que tú y Shizune reúnan a todos los habitantes de la aldea.- Reveló la rubia Senju.

-Shizune, tú reúne a todos los miembros del consejo, y Sakura, tú informales a todos los Shinobis que encuentres y diles que reúnan a todos los aldeanos frente a la torre lo más pronto posible.-

-Hai Hokage-sama- Respondieron ambas.

Luego que las dos salieran de la oficina para cumplir lo que les dijo, Tsunade preparó todo lo necesario para demostrar la veracidad de las palabras que iba a decir delante de todos los habitantes de Konoha.

* * *

-Con Shikamaru-Puerta de Konoha-

Mientras tanto Shikamaru ya tenía el equipo listo para salir de Konoha para iniciar la búsqueda de Naruto, el equipo Consistía en Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, todos ellos habían tenido reacciones diferentes al escuchar que Naruto Había desertado de la aldea.

Hinata Se había desmayado, luego de 1 hora despertó preguntándose si había sido un mal sueño… No una pesadilla… Y resulta que era verdad. Kiba Se había enojado… No, más que enojado estaba cabreado… No podía creerlo, Naruto había desertado, la persona que siempre gritaba que se convertiría en Hokage, su rival se había ido. Shino Había permanecido estoico casi sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero si se fijaban bien en su cara indicaba que había sido afectado con la noticia.

-¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PENSANDO ESE IDIOTA?!- Gritaba un cabreado Kiba.

-¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS PARA TRAER A SASUKE DE REGRESO, ¿AHORA ES ÉL EL QUE VA?!-

-E-esto n-no puede estar pasando, d-de-debe ser un pesadilla.- Se repetía Hinata.

-Aún no puedo entender por qué motivo se marchó, él fue el primero en salir cuando escuchó que Sasuke planeaba irse, ¿Por qué ahora es él el que se va?- Se preguntaba seriamente el Aburame.

-Yo tengo una teoría de la razón del porqué lo hace.- Dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

–Pero no estoy cien por ciento seguro… Solo tengo una parte muy pequeña de la historia, aunque es bastante válida no explica por qué Naruto no haya abandonado la aldea antes, debe haber algún motivo más para que haya decidido hacerlo ahora.-

-¡OYE! ¡Si tienes alguna idea de porqué ese cara de zorro se fue, entonces dínosla!- Exigió saber el Inuzuka.

-Como dije… Solo tengo una teoría, me faltan más motivos para estar completamente seguro, además no soy el indicado para decirlo, Tsunade-sama es la única que puede decirnos el porqué, y si traemos a Naruto de regreso estoy seguro de que nos dirá la razón.-

-Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos, cada minuto que desperdiciamos hacen que Naruto se aleje cada vez más.- Comentó el Aburame.

-¡Shino-kun tiene razón! ¡Debemos irnos ya, o perderemos a Naruto-kun!- Mencionó Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos por un momento por no haber tartamudeado.

-¡JA tienen razón, Dejemos de parlotear y comencemos de una vez! ¡¿Verdad Akamaru?!- Dijo Kiba, recibiendo un ladrido de afirmación del pequeño Akamaru.

-Hmp, bien ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, en marcha. –Terminó de decir el Nara.

-Hai- Respondieron todos los miembros del equipo comenzando a partir de la aldea a gran velocidad siguiendo a Kiba y Akamaru.

* * *

-Con Jiraiya-Monumento de los Hokages-

Jiraiya había estado sentado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage por más de 3 horas debatiendo en lo que iba hacer, si buscar a Naruto para traerlo o buscarlo para seguir entrenándolo, pero una cosa era clara y era que él tenía que hablar frente a frente y decirle muchas cosas.

El peli-blanco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento recordó las reacciones de Teuchi y Ayame al saber que Naruto se fue.

* * *

FlashBack

Jiraiya había llegado a las puertas de la tienda de Ramen en un remolino de hojas, sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba a ser duro para los dueños de Ichiraku pero sería peor si no recibieran la carta.

Cuando entro fue recibido por Teuchi, él cuando vio al Sannin fue a recibirlo y ver qué era lo que quería.

-¿Qué le gustaría comer Jiraiya-Sama?- Pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa y su pequeño cuaderno para anotar los pedidos.

-Gracias, pero no vengo a comer Teuchi-San.- Respondió Jiraiya. -Vengo a entregarles una carta que Naruto escribió para usted y su hija.- Dijo Jiraiya entregándole la carta que Naruto les había escrito.

La sonrisa de Teuchi se esfumó al escuchar lo que dijo Jiraiya, y recibió la carta con manos temblorosas, justo en ese momento Ayame salió de atrás de la tienda con una sonrisa, y un platillo vacío de ramen en sus manos.

-Buenos días Jiraiya-sama- Saludó feliz la castaña al peli-blanco, que le regresó el saludo, pero luego Ayame notó la actitud de su padre.

-¿Hm? Otou-san ¿Sucede algo?- Fue la pregunta que le hizo a su padre.

-A-Ayame he-hemos recibido una carta de parte de Naruto.- Le dijo Teuchi a su hija.

Ayame al escuchar eso pensó lo peor, se quedó congelada por unos momentos y se le cayó el platillo que tenía en las manos, cuando pudo volver a moverse rápidamente avanzó hasta en lado de su padre y comenzaron a leer la carta juntos.

 _Hola Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan_

 _Primero que todo quiero pedirles perdón por no despedirme de ustedes en persona resulta que me fui de la aldea, ya no pude seguir en un lugar que me odia quiero buscar un lugar en el cual la gente me conozca como Naruto y no como el demonio, quiero darles las gracias por toda su ayuda ustedes fueron de las pocas personas que me trataron por quien soy y no por lo llevo en mis hombros, gracias por todo pero no se preocupen cuando pueda les enviare una carta para que sepan que estoy bien._

 _P.D: Siempre he querido decirle a Ayame que me gusta más con el pelo suelto y su linda cara sonriente y sus lindas piernas, viejo no te enojes yo también soy hombre y no pude evitar fijarme en eso, bueno hasta otra._

Fin del FlashBack

* * *

Jiraiya todavía podía recordar las caras rojas que tenían Teuchi y Ayame, una por lo elogios que le escribió en la carta y el otro de ira por decirle tales cosas a su hija.

Jiraiya en ese momento solo podía reírse, pero lo que más recordó fue la tristeza que ellos habían demostrado al saber que Naruto se había ido de la aldea, de cierta forma les había roto el corazón.

Así que Jiraiya con una nueva resolución decidió que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Él iba a encontrar a Naruto, pero no para traerlo sino para continuar entrenarlo y enseñarle lo necesario para que fuera reconocido como Uzumaki Naruto el Ninja más fuerte de todos y no como el contenedor del Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

-De vuelta con Naruto-

Mientras con nuestro rubio cabeza hueca favorito, tanto él como Tsunami estaban acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto has estornudado casi todo el día, será que estas resfriado?-Preguntó Tsunami.

-No lo creo yo nunca me he enfermado en mi vida… _aunque he pasado gran tiempo en el hospital._ \- Respondió Naruto, aunque lo último lo dijo en voz baja que pasó desapercibido para Tsunami pero no para Kyuubi, así que la pelirroja decidió despejar su mente de esos pensamientos.

- **Naruto una vez que lleguemos a Uzu tienes que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos ya que ellos están conectados con Konoha y podrían usarlo para llegar a ti más rápido.-** Le dijo Kyuubi tratando de distraerlo.

-Lo sé Kyu-Chan, no tienes que repetírmelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Dijo Naruto con un tono infantil.

En ese momento el capitán del barco llamo a Naruto

-Señor Uzumaki yo lo puedo dejar hasta aquí no puedo avanzar más.- informó el Capitán del barco.

-No hay problema, de aquí en adelante caminaré hasta llegar, gracias por su ayuda-ttebayo- Dijo Naruto con una Sonrisa.

El capitán veía a Naruto como si estuviera loco ya que había dicho caminar, pero de repente vio que Naruto subió a la mujer que iba con él a su espalda y salto del barco, el capitán al ver esto corrió hasta el extremo donde salto Naruto y lo vio corriendo en el agua y solo pudo quedar impresionado y solo lo asocio con que era un Ninja y había visto una vez a uno caminar sobre el agua.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo por el agua se podía ver una isla no muy lejos de donde estaba, por mientras que corría conversaba con Tsunami y Kyuubi de cosas sin relevancia hasta que llegaron cerca de la isla pero unos grandes vórtices de agua les impedían el paso.

-( _Kyu-Chan ¿Cómo pasaremos estos remolinos de agua?_ )- pregunto Naruto mentalmente a Kyuubi.

- **Solo tienes que tirar un poco de sangre en el vórtice y veras lo que pasa.** \- Respondió Kyuubi con un tono de voz Juguetón.

Naruto creo un clon para que sostuviera a Tsunami mientras que el hacia lo que dijo Kyuubi, se cortó un poco la palma de su mano con un Kunai y dejo que cayera un poco de sangre en el agua, como estaba cerca la sangre fue directo hacia el vórtice, mientras Naruto esperó por unos momentos.

De repente los vórtices desaparecieron dándole paso a Uzu, Naruto estaba impresionado como es que Kyuubi sabia tanto sobre este lugar pero no iba a insistir en que le digiera ya que siempre le decía que cuando llegara ella le diría, así que tomo a Tsunami a estilo Nupcial y corrió hasta la destruida aldea.

* * *

-Ruinas de Uzu-

Y cuando llegó a la aldea podía ver que era una aldea en ruinas, Todas las construcciones llevaban el símbolo en espiral, se podía ver los restos que había dejado una gran batalla… En la que esa aldea prácticamente fue aniquilada.

Naruto y Tsunami empezaron a recorrer las ruinas del lugar que iba a ser su hogar por un tiempo Naruto creó 30 Clones a los cuales se le dio la orden de recorrer el pueblo por mientras que él y Tsunami buscaban un lugar habitable para vivir, mientras que caminaban Tsunami estaba intrigada en por qué Naruto vino a estas ruinas.

-Naruto ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar y cómo fue que paraste los remolinos en el mar?- Pregunto Tsunami.

 **-** Bueno lo de los remolino solo salpique un poco de mi sangre, en cuanto a estas ruinas son de mis antepasados en esta aldea habitaba el "Clan Uzumaki"- Dijo Naruto con orgullo en su voz, mientras que caminaban.

Luego de caminar por unos momentosencontraron un lugar que se veía habitable y no había sufrido casi ningún destrozo, era una casa grande fácilmente de 3 pisos, se veía a leguas que perteneció a alguna familia importante, aunque tenía unos destrozos pero nada que no se pueda reparar, y contaba con una imponente puerta de 3 metros de alto y 2 metros de ancho.

Naruto y Tsunami estaban impresionados con la casa era algo que nunca había visto cuando entraron vieron un gran patio frontal que tenía mucha maleza al costado de la casa podían ver un montón de máscaras con diferentes diseños, cuando Kyuubi vio el diseño de las máscaras vio el gran parecido con el Shinigami y empezó a tener ciertas sospechas que decidió compartir con Naruto.

- **Naru-kun estas máscaras son muy parecidas al Shinigami podría ser que esta casa perteneció al creador del "Shiki Fūin"-** Dijo Kyuubi.

-El creador del sello que te contiene ¡Si es verdad puede que haya información sobre el sello y podré buscar una forma de sacarte del sello sin matarme!- Dijo Naruto con emoción en su voz.

- **Antes de emocionarte con eso "Naruto" tenemos una conversación pendiente.** \- Dijo Kyubi con voz seria.

Naruto al escuchar su tono de voz y el que lo llamara por su nombre supo que iba a ser algo serio, iba a preguntar pero ella se le adelantó.

- **Te prometí que cuando llegáramos aquí te diría acerca de tus padres…-**

* * *

 **-Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo tres, espero que les haya gustado- Dice el Autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-El próximo cap no estará tal vez hasta el Domingo, porque Liu-kun tiene que trabajar los viernes y sábados así que ¡El domigo nuevo capítulo espérenlo!- Mencionó emocionada la pelirroja.**

 **-Nosotras lo haríamos, pero el idiota de Liu no quiere darnos la contraseña del ordenador- Mencionó la castaña, para luego agregar…**

 **-¿Qué será lo que tienes ahí eh? Pervertido-**

 **-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡NO TENGO NADA DE ESE TIPO EN MI ORDENADOR!-**

 **-Sí claro.-**

 **-¡Oye si hablamos de pervertidos yo soy el más inocente de los tres, y tú la más pervertida!-**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Reclamó la pequeña, más roja que una manzana madura.**

 **-Que eres la más pervertida de los tres, sino entonces ¿de quién es esa enorme colección de…-**

 **Sally se abalanza para tratar de volver a hacerle las llaves más doloras que sabe, pero Liu escapa con el objeto que le regaló Chivotenkai.**

 **-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS COBARDE?! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE TE CASTIGUE POR CHISMOSO!- Grita Sally buscando al pobre Liu por toda la casa.**

 **-Bueno mientras yo evito que Sally no mate a Liu-kun, solo me queda pedirles que no se olviden de comentar y darle a favoritos si les gustó el capi…- Es interrumpida por un grito de Sally que dice "!TE ENCONTRÉ!" Seguidos de los gritos de agonía del Autor.**

 **-¡A-Adiós, nos vemos después! ¡Oye enana espera no lo mates!- Grita alejándose del ordenador.**

 **Mientras fuera de la casa se ve a una persona llegando, y viendo divertida todo el alboroto que se escucha.**

 **-Ara, ara parece que no voy a aburrirme en este lugar.**


	4. La verdad Comienza el entrenamiento!

**-¡MALDICIÓN ¿EN DÓNDE SE METIÓ ESE IDIOTA?!- Gritaba una eufórica Sally buscando a alguien por toda la casa.**

 **-¡Vamos enana, Liu-kun debe estar en algún lugar no pudo solo desaparecer así como así!- Decía de igual manera la pelirroja con complejo Yandere, mientras busca al autor.**

 **-¡¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido?! ¡Se supone que el domingo el capítulo estaba listo, y él solo desaparece!-**

 **DING DONG**

 **-¡¿Y ahora quién será?!- Preguntó una irritada Cherry, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió…**

 **-Y-Yo, chicas.- Dijo nadie más ni menos que Liu.**

 **Cherry se queda congelada mientras Sally aparece rápidamente en la puerta al escuchar su voz.**

 **-¿L-Liu?- Preguntan las dos dando un paso al frente, mientras el autor retrocede diez por propia seguridad.**

 **-¡Liu!- Dicen con lágrimas de felicidad las dos chicas, lanzándose a abrazarlo mientras todo se vuelve en cámara lenta.**

 **-"** _ **Esto me huele a trampa"**_ **\- Pensaba un nervioso Liu, viendo a sus amigas acercarse.**

 **-¡Liu!- Volvieron a decir las chicas, con lágrimas de felicidad mientras eran rodeadas por un fondo de flores… que rápidamente cambió a un fondo rojo espeluznante y la mirada de ambas pasó a ser una psicópata, por parte de Cherry, y de enojo, por parte de Sally-**

 **-¡LIUUUUUUUU!-**

 **-"¡Mier…coles, tenía razón!"- Pesó asustado el autor tratando de escapar pero lo rodearon.**

 **-¡EXPLÍCANOS DE UNA VEZ, DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!- Rugieron ambas a la vez.**

 **-B-bueno… e-etto… yo…- Intentaba explicar el autor, pero…**

 **-Estaba conmigo.- Declaró una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, las otras chicas al verla y escucharla… solo digamos que es hora de despedirse de Liu.**

 **-¡LIU, MALDITO CABRÓN!- Gritaron la pelirroja y la castaña lanzándose a matar a Liu.-**

 **-¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ESPEREN PUEDO EXPLICARLO!- Gritaba desesperado el autor corriendo por su vida.**

 **-Emmmmm, bueno… Hola, me llamo Lily, y les explicaremos todo más adelante, así que ustedes disfruten el capítulo, mientras arreglamos esto.- Dijo la rubia, ahora conocida como Lily, intentando subir el capítulo.**

 **-Etto… ¿co-cómo se hace esto?- Preguntó presionando un botón al azar.**

 **Loading Loading**

 **-¡YAY, funcionó!- Dijo la rubia mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La verdad !Comienza el entrenamiento!

Cuando Naruto escuchó a Kyuubi mencionar a sus padres, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a buscar un lugar tranquilo y apartado para hablar, pero antes creó un clon para cuidar a Tsunami y creo otros 30 clones para que arreglaran la casa y otros fueran a cazar y buscar fruta, mientras que él recorrió el lugar buscando un sitio para hablar con su inquilina y se decidió por la torre en el centro de la aldea, que era muy parecida a la torre del Hokage en Konoha.

Cuando entro a la torre se fue a la parte más alta y empezó a meditar de repente sintió un tirón en su cabeza y apareció en su mente.

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

Naruto apareció en un claro, sin duda desde que remodeló el lugar ahora tenía mucho más espacio que antes.

Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar a la casa que había hecho para Kyuubi, una vez que vio la casa corrió hasta ella y se paró frente a la puerta pero no tocó de inmediato, pensó un poco en lo que Kyuubi podría decirle, cuando sintió que no iba a llegar a ningún lado tocó a la puerta y escucho un "entre"

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Kyuubi sentada en la sala, en un sillón grande con 2 tazas de té, Naruto se quedó un momento en la puerta viendo a Kyuubi hasta que decidió entrar y sentarse frente a ella.

- **Naruto-Kun lo que te voy a decir, te va a dar muchas respuestas que has buscado durante años, así que no quiero que digas nada hasta que termine de decirte, entendiste?** \- Dijo Kyuubi recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de aprobación ella al ver el gesto comenzó a hablar.

- **Lo primero que tienes que saber que tú no eres mi primer Jinchuriki… Eres el tercero… La primera fue tu tía abuela Mito Uzumaki… Y la segunda fue Kushina Uzumaki… Tu madre.-**

Kyuubi vio la cara de Naruto que estaba en confusión una pelea interna se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando Naruto iba a hablar ella levanto una mano para detenerlo, Naruto al ver el gesto de Kyuubi decidió seguir guardando silencio y dejar que ella continuara.

- **Yo y mis otros 2 contenedores nunca llegamos a hablar demasiado… Me veían como si yo fuera una bestia sin razón, pero como yo residía en su interior era parte de ellas… Estaba presente en todos los sucesos importantes de su vida… Así como también conservo sus recuerdos… Así es como sé mucho de este lugar y sé de tu madre Naruto-Kun… Y también sé quién es tu padre-** Informó Kyuubi.

En ese momento Naruto ya no podía resistir más y decidió preguntar.

-¿Qui-Quién era mi padre Kyu-Chan?- Pregunto Naruto en voz baja, pero Kyuubi fue capaz de escucharlo y respondió.

- **Tu padre, Naruto-Kun, es la persona que me sello dentro de ti, el Gran Yondaime Hokage… Minato Namikaze** \- Respondió Kyuubi con voz suave sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

En ese momento Naruto no sabía que pensar ¿Debía estar feliz porque sabía quiénes eran sus padres? ¿O estar enojado porque su padre fue la persona la cual condeno su vida?

Vivir una vida de dolor y desprecio, solo eso fue lo que había tenido hasta ahora, todos en Konoha lo trataban peor que a una peste… Y fue por su padre que eso ocurrió… Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, no podía contenerse más… Todos esos años preguntándole al Sandaime sobre su familia y siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta "Te lo diré cuando estés listo Naruto-kun" Lo único que podía hacer el Uzumaki en este momento era llorar.

Kyuubi al ver a Naruto llorar se le encogió el corazón… La única persona que la había aceptado, y que no la consideraba un monstruo como las demás, se sentía bastante mal ahora y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de reconfortarlo, así que se levantó y fue al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo, para que llore en su pecho y dejar que el pequeño se desahogue… Después de unos 30 minutos Naruto se calmó.

-¿Podrías hablarme de ellos Kyu-Chan?- Preguntó Naruto con voz suave.

- **Lo único que puedo decirte de tu madre es que desde pequeña era una escandalosa, hiperactiva y cabeza hueca, pero con una gran determinación… Ah y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando alguien la llamaba "Tomate" por el color de su cabello… Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte porque ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, así que nunca llegue a conocerla, y mucho menos a tu padre, lo único que sé es lo que veía en sus recuerdos, pero puedo decir con firmeza que ellos te amaban incluso antes de nacer.-** Contestó la kitsune suavemente.

Naruto al oír lo que dijo su inquilina, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa… Siempre pensó que sus padres lo abandonaron porque lo consideraran un demonio… Pero no era así.

Aunque no podía perdonar fácilmente a su padre por lo que le hizo a su vida, pero si no fuera por eso no habría conocido a Kyuubi y por eso le está profundamente agradecido.

- **Ahora Naru-Kun es hora de que salgas, Tsunami-Chan tiene que estar preocupada por ti y tienes que hacer otras cosas ya que mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento ¿Entendido?-** Dijo la Biju de nueve colas.

-Muy bien Kyu-Chan… ¡Gracias por haberme contado todo lo que sabías!- Gradeció el rubio con una voz emocionada.

- **Todo por ti Naru-Kun-** Dijo Kyuubi con voz seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto balanceado sus caderas y sus 9 colas, aprovechando que Naruto tenía baja la guardia.

Cuando llego al lado de Naruto paso una de sus colas por la cara del oji-azul, mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del indefenso rubio y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Naruto al ver a Kyuubi, así solo pudo ponerse rojo, mientras tartamudeaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido como menso… Cosa que aumentó cuando Kyuubi empezó a acercar su rostro hacia el suyo, el "pobre" Naruto cada vez estaba más nervioso mientras veía a la kitsune acercarse mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Parece que Naruto no se resistió más y también cerró sus ojos y estiró un poco sus labios para besar a su hermosa inquilina… Pero por alguna razón todavía no sentía los labios de la Kitsune sobre los suyos.

El rubio Uzumaki abrió uno de sus ojos para ver… Y se dio cuenta de que Kyuubi cortó el enlace mental y lo mandó devuelta a la cima de la torre donde se había sentado a meditar… El rubio, al darse cuenta de que la Kitsune le jugó una broma, se puso a hacer un pequeño escandalo diciendo cosas como "¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, NO SE VALE!" Mientras Kyuubi se reía por el resultado de su broma… Pero también esa broma era el primer paso para hacer caer al rubio en sus encantos... Y funcionó de maravilla.

* * *

-Mundo Real-Ruinas de Uzu-

Así Naruto volvió a la casa donde se estaba alojando con Tsunami, cuando llego y entro que gran parte de la casa estaba mejor que cuando se fue, la fachada estaba en mejor estado, las partes destruidas fueron reparadas y ya casi no quedaba nada de la maleza del jardín.

Al entrar a la casa, pudo sentir un aroma muy delicioso, al seguirlo vio que venía de la cocina donde vio a Tsunami cocinando y cantando mientras seguía el ritmo de su canción.

Naruto solo podía mirarla en silencio y quedar hipnotizado por su voz y movimientos, Tsunami dio una vuelta a buscar unas verduras y vio a Naruto en la puerta dejo de cantar y moverse en estado de shock y trato de articular alguna palabra.

-Na-Na-Naruto-Kun yo…- Tsunami estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de tartamudear, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto le interrumpió.

-Era una bonita canción Tsunami-Chan, me gusta tu voz, pero ¿Por qué dejaste de cantar?- Preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

-Bueno Naruto-Kun deje de cantar porque me sorprendiste, no había notado que habías llegado.- Respondió Tsunami con confianza en sus palabras tratando de dejar en agua pasada su tartamudeo.

-Jejeje perdón si te asusté Tsunami-Chan ¿Y qué estas cocinando? ¡Huele muy bien-ttebayo!- Dijo Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos de solo pensar en lo que olía tan bien.

Tsunami había notado que Naruto había cambiado el sufijo que había estado usando hasta ahora lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco pero respondió a la pregunta.

-Estoy haciendo estofado con todo lo que trajeron tus clones podemos comer muy bien es impresionante pero este lugar tiene diferentes frutas y animales, ahora solo ve a sentarte ya que el estofado está listo.- Dijo Tsunami sin dar lugar a reproche.

Naruto paso a sentarse en la mesa que sus clones había construido y escucho lo que Kyuubi le decía en el interior de su cabeza.

- **Es bonita ¿Verdad Naru-Kun?-** Dijo la oji-roja con tono sugerente, cosa que Naruto no notó.

-( _Sí ella es muy bonita, es lo que todo hombre esperaría de una mujer._ )- Dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

- **Y dime Naru-Kun ¿Por qué no se lo dices? sabes que ella está enamorada de ti, así pueden hacer otras cosas además de entrenar.-** Dijo Kyuubi en tono juguetón y enviando imágenes triple X a Naruto.

-( _¡DEJA DE HACER ESO KYU-CHAN!_ )- Grito Naruto mentalmente mientras se ruborizaba, Kyuubi en su cabeza no podía dejar de reír.

-Aquí tienes Naruto-kun.- Naruto fue sacado de su conversación con Kyuubi cuando Tsunami dejo un plato con comida en frente de él.

Ambos empezaron a comer y a conversar de lo que tendrían que hacer en el tiempo que pasaran en Uzu, después de haber terminado se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que los clones de Naruto había arreglado para ellos 2.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-Habitación de Naruto-

Naruto se despertó temprano en la mañana, salió para tomar un baño en un rio cercano y trato de hablar con Kyuubi y la única respuesta que recibió fue…

- **5 minutos más mamá, no quiero levantarme.-** De parte de la pelirroja en su estómago, soltando una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta que le dio Kyuubi decidió terminar e ir a hacer un pequeño desayuno para él y Tsunami.

Tsunami iba lista para hacer un buen desayuno para ella y Naruto, ya que hoy el rubio comenzaba a entrenar y no podía irse con el estómago vacío.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, notó un par de cosas: había dos platillos de desayuno servidos, se veían bien aunque eran básicos, y la segunda cosa era que Naruto estaba luchando contra un par de simios, que no sabía por qué estaban ahí, pero de todas formas eso no evitó que se riera de la escena que estaba en frente de ella.

-¡Muy bien simios apestosos, prepárense para perder! ¡Esta fruta es mía yo la recolecte-ttebayo!- Dijo Naruto mientras estaba en pose de batalla mirando a los ojos al par de simios.

Ninguno se movía, los 3 estaban esperando para ver quién haría el primer movimiento… De repente un simio comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, Naruto trató de detenerlo solo para darse cuenta de que el otro lo pasó de largo en busca de la fruta.

Cuando el Uzumaki lo vio trató de detenerlo, pero el otro simio trepó a su cabeza y le tapó los ojos haciéndolo caer de cara a la tierra, mientras el otro terminó de llevarse toda la fruta y salió corriendo seguido por el otro, mientras que Naruto maldecía al par de monos.

Tsunami no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, ese par de monitos dejaron en ridículo al oji-azul sin esforzarse, Naruto al notar la presencia de Tsunami empezó a levantarse y sacudirse.

-Hola Tsunami-Chan ¿Te gustó el espectáculo?- Preguntó Naruto con un deje de ironía en su voz.

-Pues sí, fue muy Gracioso.- Respondió Tsunami limpiándose una lagrima de los ojos.

Después de su pequeña charla comenzaron a comer el desayuno, una vez que terminaron Tsunami le dio las gracias a Naruto por el desayuno y se fue para empezar a recolectar algunas cosas junto a algunos clones de Naruto, ni loco iba a dejar a Tsunami ir sola con esas bestias peludas en ese bosque.

Naruto comenzó a calentar en la mañana cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kyuubi, tenía que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos así que se mordió el dedo pulgar hizo unos sellos de mano y gritó…

- _¡_ _Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_ **-** Seguido de una gran nube de humo que reveló a un gran sapo el cual estaba fumando.

No era difícil para Naruto el reconocerlo, obviamente era Gamabunta así que lo llamó para que notara su presencia.

-¡HEY JEFE AQUÍ ABAJO!- Gritó Naruto llamando la atención de Gamabunta.

- **Naruto ¿Para qué me llamaste?-** Pregunto Gamabunta con su voz resonando por todo el lugar.

-B-Bueno jefe es que q-quiero cancelar mi contrato con los sapos.- Dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, y con mucha valides ya que Gamabunta abrió los ojos cuando Naruto le dijo esas palabras, y no parecía muy contento que digamos.

- **¡¿** **POR QUÉ SERIA ESO NARUTO, NO SOMOS UNA BUENA CONVOCATORIA PARA TI?!** \- Preguntó/Gritó Gamabunta con voz que prometía dolor a una respuesta mal dada, Naruto al escuchar al gran sapo contesto inmediatamente.

-No, no, no, no es así jefe, lo que pasa es que…- Así Naruto le conto lo que paso en Konoha.

- **Muy bien Naruto, lo entiendo ya no serás nuestro contratista.** \- Dijo Gamabunta entendiendo el punto de vista del rubio.

-Gracias jefe, mándales muy saludos a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu y perdón por esto.- Dijo Naruto con voz triste.

- **No te preocupes Gaki fue un placer haber trabajado contigo.** \- Así Gamabunta desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto una vez que vio desaparecer al jefe sapo, decidió que era momento de entrenar y despertó a Kyuubi para que le dijera cual iba a ser su régimen de entrenamiento.

Peeero digamos que ese día aprendió por las malas que Kyuubi tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando la despiertan.

- **Muy bien Naruto-Kun, tu entrenamiento consistirá primero en entrenamiento físico y control de chakra, primero quiero que crees todos los "Kage Bushin" que puedas.-** Dijo Kyuubi, aún con evidente molestia en su voz por haber interrumpido su siesta de belleza.

Así Naruto obedeció la orden de la pelirroja, evitando en la más posible el hacerla enojar otra vez.

- _¡Taju_ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ \- Gritó el Uzumaki y una gran nube de humo apareció frente a él con 300 clones.

-Listo Kyu-Chan ¿Ahora qué hago?- Dijo Naruto, mientras jadeaba un poco por haber creado tantos clones.

- **Ahora quiero a 150 para escalar arboles con chakra y a los otros 150 para caminar por el agua quiero que lo hagan hasta que sea una segunda naturaleza para ti, por mientras tu darás 30 vueltas y después te diré que más hacer.-** Dijo Kyuubi, ahora con una voz dulce **.**

Así Naruto dio sus órdenes a sus clones y empezaron a trabajar por mientras que él iba a correr, por mientras que corría tubo una pequeña conversación con Kyuubi para pasar el tiempo más rápido.

- **Naru-Kun ¿Revisaste lo que tus clones trajeron ayer a la casa?-** Preguntó la oji-roja.

-Ehhh ejejeje no, se me había olvidado cuando llegue solo pude sentir el aroma de la comida de Tsunami-Chan- Respondió Naruto un poco avergonzado.

- **Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que trajeron?-** Preguntó Kyuubi realmente curiosa.

-Trajeron varios pergaminos y libros, por lo que recuerdo muchos eran de sellado y los libros igual, además de algunas cosas para arreglar la casa y cosas que servían todavía.- Respondió Naruto.

- **Mmmmm… Deberías leerlos y aprender ya que yo o soy muy buena en sellado, solo se un par de cosas en esa área y solo son para entrenar.-** Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Cuando termine de entrenar me pondré a leerlos, quizás encontremos una forma de liberarte.- Dijo Naruto con fe en que lograría liberar a su inquilina.

Kyuubi, al escuchar Naruto está determinado en liberarla, sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas y sentía mariposas en su estómago.

 **-** Kyu-Chan terminé de dar las vueltas ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?- Preguntó el oji-azul con curiosidad, sacando a Kyuubi de su mundo de rosas y flores cuando escuchó al rubio.

- **B-Bueno Naru-Kun ahora prepárate, porque voy a colocar uno de los sellos que había mencionado antes… Puede doler un poco, así que aguanta.-** Dijo Kyuubi con voz dulce.

-¡GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito de Naruto, que de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, principalmente en sus piernas y brazos.

El oji-azul sentía tanto dolor que no pudo mantenerse en pie, y tuvo que arrodillarse, luego vio como empezaban aparecer sellos en sus tobillos y muñecas, que tenían formas como de una cadena, para después desaparecer…

Pero el dolor que sintió no fue para nada pequeño, fue como si le hubieran triturado los brazos y piernas varias veces, pero el dolor fue desapareciendo a los pocos segundos, cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pesaba más que antes así que decidió preguntar por qué era eso.

-Kyu-Chan ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pesa tanto ahora?- Preguntó Naruto tratando de levantarse.

- **Esos, Naruto-Kun, son sellos de gravedad, ahora tu cuerpo pesa dos veces más que antes, o sea unos 80 kilos, cada vez que termines de acostumbrarte a los pesos los multiplicare nuevamente para aumentar tu fuerza física y resistencia, además aumentar tu velocidad.-** Dijo Kyuubi mientras escuchaba a Naruto maldecir.

- **Ahora Naruto-Kun, lo primero es el acondicionamiento físico, así que quiero que hagas 500 abdominales, 300 sentadillas, 250 flexiones de brazos y para terminar otras 30 vueltas a la aldea.-** Dijo Kyuubi con voz de mando.

-¡¿NANIIIIIIIII?! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME?! ¡¿CÓMO VOY A HACER TODO ESO CON EL DOBLE DE MI PESO?!- Reclamó el Uzumaki a su inquilina… Sin importarle que alguien lo crea loco, después de todo nadie estaba cerca… ¿Verdad?

- **Naru-Kun,** **Para ser un gran ninja tienes que entrenar más duro que nadie para obtener los resultados esperados.** \- Respondió la pelirroja de forma tranquila y serena… Justo antes de pasar a un tono digno de sargento militar.

- **¡Así que no seas flojo y hazlo, holgazán! ¡Que la tortu…. Digo el entrenamiento apenas está comenzando!-**

 **-** Maldita suerte la mía, ahora no podré ni siquiera moverme.- Así Naruto comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que Kyuubi le había dado.

Naruto sentía que cada uno de los ejercicios forzaba sus músculos al máximo, las sentadillas le hacían sentir que los músculos de sus piernas estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Con las flexiones de brazos sentía que sus huesos terminarían por romperse tarde o temprano, y por último con las 30 vueltas a la aldea, sentía que si daba un simple estornudo sus pulmones saldrían volando de su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, y que de seguro no podía ni moverse en la mañana, pudo terminar los ejercicios… Pero cuando creyó haber acabado…

- **Muy bien Naru-kun, con eso terminamos el calentamiento.** \- Anunció la kitsune bastante divertida al ver como la cara de Naruto pasó a ser igual a la famosa pintura "El Grito"

Las horas continuaron pasando y la luz del día se fue para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Para cuando el Uzumaki terminó apenas podía respirar con normalidad, sus piernas se tambaleaban y arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba sus clones, cuando llego apara ver a sus clones pudo notar que la gran mayoría podía hacer el ejercicio de trepar árboles y caminar en el agua mejor que antes, luego de un momento de apreciar a sus clones les dio la orden de disiparse.

-Ahora quiero que se disipen en grupos de 10 cada 5 minutos, no quiero tener que agregar un dolor de cabeza a mi lista de dolores.- Dijo el verdadero Naruto a sus clones, los cuales no dudaron en burlarse antes de empezar a disiparse.

Luego de haber terminado con sus clones comenzó a caminar a casa para ver a Tsunami, mientras iba caminado sintió que algo estaba mal, no había ningún ruido de animal solo el viento que soplaba, el rubio empezó a preparase para un ataque cuando vio frente a sus ojos al mono que le había robado en la mañana.

-Tú… Has vuelto jaja jajaja Ajajajajaja… ¡Es hora de la venganza!-

Cuando Naruto iba a atacarlo el otro mono que había estado escondido lo golpeo en los pies, lo que provocó que Naruto le diera un buen bocado a la tierra, luego de eso los monos se burlaron del Uzumaki y se fuero una vez su misión había terminado, su misión "Molestar a Naruto"

-¡Malditos monos, uno de estos días los volveré mi cena aunque me cueste la vida!- Dijo Naruto aun escupiendo la tierra que se comió al caer.

Tsunami vio a Naruto entrar y fue a recibirlo, pudo notar que venía en muy mal estado lleno de tierra, así que le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño mientras ella colocaba la mesa, Naruto se sentía muy bien, tener a alguien que te reciba con una sonrisa cuando llegas es muy reconfortante y mucho más cuando esa persona es una mujer.

Así se tomó su tiempo para asearse correctamente y fue a comer con Tsunami donde hablaron de su día, o sea un entrenamiento al puro estilo espartano en el caso de Naruto.

Cuando llego la hora de irse a dormir Naruto se puso a revisar lo que sus clones había traído el día anterior y leer un poco, después de un tiempo leyendo cayo dormido con una sonrisa en su cara ya que los pergaminos y libros eran de "Fuinjutsu"algo que muy pocos saben y su clan era experto.

* * *

-Con el equipo de Shikamaru-

-¿Estás seguro que este es el camino Kiba?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sí estoy seguro, aunque su olor es débil definitivamente es el olor de Naruto, debió pasar por aquí hace uno días- Respondió Kiba.

-Problemático- Dijo Shikamaru mientras registraba en su mente lo que dijo su compañero.

-Es un problema si Naruto pasó por aquí, cada vez nos acercamos a las fronteras de Hi no Kuni.- Mencionó Shino a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Tienes razón Shino, eso puede ser un problema ya que podrían tomar ciertas acciones contra nosotros si nos adentramos más… Nami es un lugar neutral pero no creo que Naruto se quede en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo… Y si su olor es débil aquí, en Namiva a ser casi imperceptible ya que es un lugar con gran humedad.-

-E-e-entonces q-que haremos Shikamaru-San?- Preguntó Hinata con voz triste.

-Bueno… Seguiremos hasta donde podamos llegar con el rastro de Naruto, pero no podemos pasar más allá de Nami,ya que podría causar problemas si nos topamos con ninja de Kiri… No quiero entrar en peleas innecesarias seria Problemático, además Kiri puede pensar que Konoha está invadiendo su territorio en busca de información.- Dijo Shikamaru pensando en cada posibilidad.

-¡MALDICION ESE BAKA NOS ESTÁ CAUSANDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! ¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LE ROMPERÉ LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE SE LE QUITEN LAS GANAS DE INTENTARLO OTRA VEZ! **-** Se quejó/gritó Kiba mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate Kiba, enojarse no resolverá nada.- Dijo Shino en un tono de voz monótono.

-Dejemos de discutir sobre eso y movámonos antes que perdamos el rastro de ese rubioproblemático.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras reanudaban su camino.

-( _Naruto-Kun, juro que te encontraré donde quiera que estés._ )- eran los pensamientos de cierta oji-perla con gran determinación.

* * *

 **-A-así que tú eres una vieja amiga de la infancia de Liu, y viniste a buscarlo porque te lo pidieron…- Dijo una nerviosa Sally, mientras Lily sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.**

 **-L-los padres de Liu-kun te mandaron para que le dijeras sobre la reunión familiar que hacen cada año…- Continuó diciendo la pelirroja, mientras la rubia volvía a asentir.**

 **-Y como estaban retrasados tuvieron que irse sin avisarnos a nosotras.- Finalizó la castaña, mientras Lily seguía sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.**

 **-… Ups.- Fue lo único de dijeron unas rojas Sally y Cherry.**

 **\- ¡¿Ups?! ¡¿Solo dirán eso?!- Preguntó un adolorido Liu, vendado como momia y con varios moretones.**

 **-… Lo siento.- Dijeron ambas sonrojadas, por la vergüenza, mirando para lados opuestos.**

 **-Haaahh, creo que ustedes son capases de golpearme hasta por hablar con mi mamá.- Suspiró resignado el autor, apenando más a las chicas.**

 **-Bueno chicos y chicas, lamento no haber publicado el lunes como lo prometí.- Mencionó apenado el autor.- Pero surgió una reunión familiar de último minuto, tal y como dijo mi querida y mejor amiga Lily, salúdalos Lily.**

 **-Ho-Hola a todos, encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Lily y soy la mejor amiga de LuLu- Dijo Lily poniendo celosas a las otras dos chicas, hasta que notaron…**

 **-¿LuLu?... Pfffff AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-**

 **-¡LILY, POR FAVOR NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Gritó Liu, rojo de la vergüenza.**

 **-¿UH? ¿Por qué? Antes te gustaba que te llamara así-**

 **-E-eso era antes ¡Por favor no lo hagas ahora!- Rogó el autor a su amiga, la que aceptó un tanto disgustada, mientras volvía dirigirse a los lectores.**

 **-¡Y ustedes por favor olviden ese sobrenombre!-**

 **-Yo no creo que puedan… LuLu JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaba Sally, mientras que Cherry no paraba de reir.**

 **-UGH Como sea, mejor respondo reviews rápido.**

Apedreitor: **Gracias por los consejos, yo tampoco quiero que el harem sea muy grande… pero me es casi imposible quitar a alguna chica de él… trataré de acortarlo lo más que pueda, lo de las invocaciones mmmmmm, la verdad no eh visto muchas de ellas, ya que me da flojera leer en inglés XD, pero Naruto no tendrá un solo contrato… creeme que va a necesitar mínimo tres, gracias por tu sugerencia intentaré hacerla.**

Phantom umbral: **Gracias por tu comentario y tus ideas, sobre la organización no creo que sea posible y lo de Konan, no puedo responderte ahora… solo puedo decirte que tengo varios planes para ella XD, y lo del traje mmmmm puede ser, puede ser.**

ichimaruuu: **Gracias, lo del contrato, o mejor dicho los contratos lo verás más adelante, y la youkai jejeje ya veré XD.**

Xrosloading: **Gracias por seguir esta versión también, pues ella es una de las que confirmé en la primera versión, y las otras dos mmmm sí, quiero mantenerla fiel a la versión original.**

CCSakuraforever: **Gracias, jejeje eso se verá en el próximo cap.**

Zafir09: **Gracias, no diré cual es para evitar spoilers, y mmmm técnicamente no será Kuroka pero no creo que te descepcione.**

ronaldc v2: **Gracias, !No tengo nada en serio! Y gracias tomaré tu consejo.**

DrakeDman: **Gracias, Sip sí será así.**

arcanine9407: **Gracias, brrrrr le haré caso a Lucario, y tomaré los consejos de JARVIS, aunque no aseguro que no le pasé una que otra golpiza al rubio XD.**

chivotenkai: **Créeme las dos serán geniales**.

Akuma no Ryu: **Gracias amigo.**

aten92: **Gracias, perdón por las molestias, pero valdrá la pena, y espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado cuando Kyuubi sea libre.**

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**

Flarius: **Gracias amigo, tus ideas me serán de mucha ayuda, y sobre Sally… sí yo también lo creo XD.**

X Hikaru Neko X: **Gracias, Lo de Konoha lo sabrás en el siguiente cap.**

 **-Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos después y sayonara.**

 **Sally y Cherry iban a despedirse, pero Lily las interrumpe.**

 **-¿Puedo hacerlo con ustedes?- Pregunta la rubia con ojos de cachorrito.**

 **-¡Claro!- Responden ambas.**

 **-¡MATTA NE, MINA!- Dicen las tres, despidiéndose.**


	5. La verdad Duele

**-¡¿Que tal amigos?! Ya estoy de vuel… ¡Puta madre!- El autor no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tuvo que empezar a esquivar varios disparos de pistolas, rifles, escopetas, dardos, cuchillos, espadas y motosierras que le lanzaban los lectores.**

 **-¡Vale, vale, sé que me tardé una eternidad pero relájense por favor!-**

 **-Tú mismo te lo buscaste.- Habló cierta loli castaña Tsundere. –Si no hubieras tardado tanto en actualizar esto no habría pasado.-**

 **-Vamos Sally, tú sabes que hice todo por actualizar lo más rápido posible.-**

 **-Liu-kun, esta vez sí te lo tienes merecido. Mira que hacerlos esperar por meses por una reedición.- Comentó la pelirroja Yandere del grupo.**

 **-Cherry de veras lo intenté, pero el destino se la agarró en mi contra y no quiere que actualice rápido.-**

 **-Lulu deja de culpar a otros por tus acciones, tú eres el que tiene la culpa.- Hablo la rubia y única que parece ser normal en ese grupo de locos.**

 **-Lily lo que digo es verdad, nunca había tenido tantos problemas juntos como en esta ocasión… Y por favor no me llames Lulu, muchos ya me hicieron Bullying la última vez por eso.- Pidió el autor con ojos llorosos debido a la vergüenza.**

 **-Está bien Lu…- antes de terminar el autor vuelve a mirarla con ojos de borrego a medio morir. –…Chan, Lu-chan.**

 **-Gracias, bueno amigos la verdad no quiero explicar el porqué de mi retraso esta vez. Fueron un suceso de cosas que la verdad no quiero recordar y ustedes no quieren saber.- Decía el autor con un tono de cansancio. –¡Así que mejor pasemos directo al cap, que tanto han esperado!-**

 **-¡Disfruten del capítulo amigos, nos leemos al final!- Dijeron las tres chicas del lugar dendo inicio al cap.**

 **Disclaimer:** No somos dueños de Naruto ni de ningún elemento usado de este u otros animes, mangas o juegos usados en este fic. El derecho es para cado uno de sus respectivos autores y creadores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo con el objetivo de entretener.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La verdad… Duele ¡Empieza la cacería del Zorro!

Comenzaba a amanecer en Uzu y el cantar de los pájaros producía un agradable sonido para los oídos de cualquiera, y los ligeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente el lugar sin producir ningún tipo de molestia para nadie, además de que la ligera briza traía consigo el agradable aroma de las plantas y flores únicas del lugar.

Hah sí, sin duda sería un agradable despertar para cualquier amante de la calma natural que brindaba el antiguo país del remolino… Pero no para nuestro rubio cabeza hueca favorito.

El Uzumaki no podía mover ni un dedo por las secuelas del entrenamiento nivel espartano de ayer que ya comenzaban a aparecer, aunque el entrenamiento fue brutal no era suficiente como para que no pudiera moverse… Lo que evitaba que se moviera era el hecho de que Kyuubi se olvidó de quitarle los sellos de gravedad para que pueda dormir.

Eso, sumado a las secuelas del entrenamiento, provocó que el rubio Uzumaki amaneciera esa mañana tan tieso como estatua.

-Kyu-chan… Kyu-chan…- Trataba el rubio de llamar la atención de su inquilina.

-Despierta Kyu-chan, tienes que quitarme los sellos para que al menos pueda moverme.- Dijo, un tanto desesperado, tratando de despertar a la kitsune.

-Haahh- Suspiró con algo de molestia, para ser la reina de los Biju era más floja que Shikamaru. -Creo que mejor la despierto directamente.- Se dijo así mismo entrando a su paisaje mental.

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

Una vez adentro, se dirigió a la cabaña que creó para Kyuubi para poder despertarla… Sabía que era algo arriesgado interrumpir su sueño, literalmente era meterse en la boca del lobo, pero si no lo hacía no podría ni mover ni un dedo.

Una vez dentro de la acogedora cabaña se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la bella kitsune, y al entrar… Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que Kyuubi estaba… Disfrutando mucho de su sueño…

- **Mmmm** **Naruto-kun, niño malo… Ah sí… sigue… soy toda tuya… Ahh travieso.** \- Decía Kyuubi entre sueños para nada santos con el rubio.

Eso bastó para que el rubio se sonrojara al punto de crear un nuevo tono de rojo y comenzara a salirle sangre de la nariz, que casi se vuelve un geiser al notar que, al parecer, a la pelirroja le gustaba dormir desnuda. Estaba paralizado al ver así a la kitsune, pero Naruto se puso azul del miedo al ver que ella parecía despertar, así que decidió irse antes de que ella lo mate por pervertido.

- **Mou qué mal, esperaba que se uniera a la diversión.** \- Mencionó la pelirroja con un ojo entreabierto, al parecer ya estaba despierta y trató de tentar al Uzumaki cuando entró.

– **Hm ya será para la próxima.** \- Mencionó acomodándose para volver tomar una pequeña siesta.

* * *

-Mundo real-Habitación de Naruto-

El oji-azul al salir de su paisaje mental se encontraba con la cara sumamente roja, ver a la hermosa y sensual kitsune de esa forma y soñando con él lo dejó impresionado… y por un momento pensó en que no estaría mal en tal vez…

-¡NO! ¡No debo pensar en eso, yo no soy un pervertido!- Se recriminaba el Uzumaki por pensar en cosas pervertidas.

Luego de calmarse un poco, pudo ver que los traviesos monitos estaban dentro de su habitación revisando todo lo que había traído y, debido al grito que dio hace un momento, estos enfocaron su vista en él. Aprovechando que estaba inmóvil se le acercaron y usaron un marcador para dibujar en su cara. Le dejaron la cara pintada de tal manera que parecía que cierto pokemón rosa aspirante a cantante hubiera pasado por ahí.

A Naruto le apareció una vena punzante en la frente en señal de enojo… Que luego todo el enojo se transformó en desesperación al ver que los monitos encontraron el ramen instantáneo que había traído, para luego llevárselo todo y salir por la ventana. No sin antes sacarle la lengua al mismo tiempo que jalaban un poco hacia abajo sus parpados inferiores con uno de sus dedos (eso último es un conocido insulto japonés para quien no lo sepa).

-AAAHG ¡Juro que voy a atrapar a esos monos cueste lo que cueste!- Gritaba Naruto completamente iracundo por haberle robado su preciado ramen, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero algún día atraparía a esos monos.

Cuando por fin la kitsune despertó de su siesta le quitó los sellos de gravedad al rubio, que de inmediato se sintió un poco más ligero, solo un poco ya que aún sentía que pesaba una tonelada… pero al menos ya no era tonelada y media, algo es algo.

Ahora que ya podía moverse, decidió bajar a la cocina para comer algo. Y al llegar pudo ver a Tsunami cocinando mientras cantaba y seguía el ritmo de su canción igual que el día de ayer.

- **¿Disfrutas de la vista Naruto-kun? No estarás pensando en tener algo de "acción" en la mañana con Tsunami ¿Verdad? Ufufu aunque de seguro a ella le gustaría** \- Dijo Kyuubi con un tono travieso mientras toneladas de imágenes bombardeaban la cabeza de Naruto.

-(¡KYU-CHAN, DEJA DE HACER ESO!)- Gritaba mentalmente el rubio, totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

- **¿Yo?** \- Preguntó la kitsune con un tono que parecía ser algo sarcástico.

- **Naruto-kun… Yo no hice nada esta vez… Pff jajajajajaja creo que tu sensei pervertido y yo te estamos pegando nuestras costumbres.** \- Decía Kyuubi entre risas ya que por fin Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar como ella quería.

-¡TE MALDIGO ERO-SENNIN!- Gritó Naruto al ver que las costumbres de ese viejo mañoso se le habían contagiado.

* * *

-Konoha-Baños Termales-

En estos momentos, en los baños termales femeninos, podemos ver a cierto Sannin pervertido haciendo de las suyas en lo que llama "investigación" para sus libros. Pero de repente…

 **-** ¡ACHU!-Un repentino estornudo arruinó su concentración y delató su ubicación.

–Qué extraño, ¿porqué de repente…? Ahaha ya entiendo jejeje parece que ese Gaki por fin está empezando seguir mis pasos je je jejejeje ¡VICTORIA! **-** Jiraiya festejaba maliciosamente, porque logró corromper la mente del pobre rubio, pero por estar festejando no se dio cuenta de que con el estornudo las mujeres a las que espiaba lo descubrieron, hasta que…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN PERVERTIDO!- Gritó una de ellas, haciendo que Jiraiya se diera cuenta de que ahora estaba, literalmente, en la boca del lobo.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE!- Gritó otra al momento que se lanzaban para atrapar al Sannin, él intentó escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Por favor en la cara no que quiero ser actor!… Un momento ¡En la cara sí! ¡EN LA CARA SÍ! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- El pobre diablo solo pudo gritar de dolor cuando las mujeres trataban de castrarlo.

* * *

-De vuelta con Naruto-

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que lo último que dijo lo gritó a todo pulmón, grito que terminó asustando a Tsunami y la hizo tirar unos cuantos platos.

-¡Ah, Lo-lo lamento Tsunami-chan!- Se disculpaba el rubio por haber asustado a la mujer.

-Ah no, no te preocupes Naruto-kun.- Respondió Tsunami después de todo solo la asustó un poco así que no era para tanto, pero también tenía curiosidad por lo que dijo.

–Naruto-kun ¿Quién es ese tal Ero-sennin y por qué dijiste eso de él?-

-Ah era mi sensei, y dije eso de él por que por desgracia una de sus malas costumbres se me pegó.- Respondió el rubio un tanto avergonzado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es esa mala costumbre?- Preguntó una muy curiosa Tsunami, dejando a Naruto entre la espada y la pared, si le decía cuál era esa costumbre ella se daría una idea de lo que estaba pensando y seguro lo golpearía por ser un pervertido.

-Ah ah b-bu-bueno es…- Mientras Naruto tartamudeaba tratando de explicar, Tsunami cada vez lo veía con más sospechas, por lo nervioso que estaba el rubio parecía que esa costumbre no le iba a gustar.

Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso por la penetrante mirada de la peli azul, como si lo hubiera descubierto y estuviera esperando a que confiese para golpearlo. Pero para su suerte el desayuno ya estaba listo así que Tsunami decidió dejarlo para después.

Durante el desayuno se la pasaron hablando de varias cosas triviales y con Naruto tratando de hacerla olvidar el tema de del sannin pervertido, Luego de unos momentos Tsunami decidió preguntarle a Naruto si sabía que era esa enorme criatura que había visto el día de ayer.

-Ne, Naruto-kun ¿Tú sabes que era esa cosa enorme que apareció ayer?-

-¿Eh, qué cosa enorme? **-**

-Eso que parecía ser un enorme sapo en medio de la isla.- Aclaró la peli-azul.

-Ah era eso, sí ese era Gamabunta el Jefe Sapo.- Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-¿El jefe sapo?-

-Una criatura de convocatoria.-

-¿Y qué hacía aquí?- Preguntó ella curiosa del porque el jefe sapo apareció en la isla.

-Yo lo llame, porque tenía que romper el contrato con los sapos para que mi antigua aldea no me encuentre a través de ellos.- Respondió un tanto triste por haber roto su contrato.

Tsunami notó que el Uzumaki estaba triste por perder su contrato. No solo era un simple contrato para él, eran sus amigos y el tener que dejarlos fue un golpe duro para él.

A ella no le gustaba verlo así, le gustaba más cuando estaba animado y quería hacer lo posible para animarlo. Si estaba triste por deshacerse de su contrato, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez firmar un nuevo contrato le ayude.

¿De dónde conseguiría uno? Fácil. Su familia hace mucho tiempo había sido parte de los ninjas de Kiri, pero después de la tercera gran guerra ninja y el mandato del Mizukage Yagura todos los conocimientos shinobi de su familia se perdieron. Pero aún conservaban como herencia un antiguo pergamino de convocatoria de su clan.

Estaba decidido, como su familia ya no podía usar el pergamino, entonces ella le daría ese pergamino a Naruto para no verlo deprimido y para que tenga una invocación que le sirva en los entrenamientos. Después de todo, por lo que sabía, cada invocación le enseña a su contratista técnicas y habilidades únicas de cada contrato.

Estaba por decírselo a Naruto, cuando él la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Nos vemos Tsunami-chan.- Fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras salía de la casa.

Tsunami estaba como una estatua, estaba toda roja, sorprendida y sobre todo feliz. Tanto que se olvidó de darle a Naruto del pergamino de invocación que tenía su familia.

Luego de un rato Tsunami comenzó a hacer las tareas de la casa, pero de una forma un más torpe ya que su cabeza seguía recordándole ese beso en la mejilla, y haciéndola fantasear con uno en los labios.

Mientras el rubio Uzumaki se dirigía a su zona de entrenamiento, la hermosa kitsune pelirroja no perdió oportunidad para molestarlo por lo de hace un momento.

- **Wuuuh, Naruto ¿Qué fue eso?** \- Preguntó ella con un tono de niñita burlona.

-¿De qué hablas Kyu-chan?- Respondió el rubio algo confundido.

- **No finjas que no sabes Naru-kun, le diste un beso a Tsunami.** \- Respondió Kyuubi mandando besitos avergonzándolo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah ah y-yo p-pu-pues si le di uno, p-pero…- Trataba de excusarse, pero la pelirroja no iba a dejarlo.

- **Nada de peros ¿te gusta verdad?** \- Preguntó con una voz aún más juguetona que antes.

-Y-yo yo, AH mira ya llegamos, dime ¿Qué haremos hoy Kyu-chan?- Preguntó Naruto intentando que ella se olvide del asunto.

- **Naru-kun no me cambies el tema.** \- Dijo ella un tanto molesta al ver que Naruto no quería responder.

-Pero Kyu-chan debemos seguir con el entrenamiento.- Volvió a insistir tratando de que no le siga preguntando.

- **Hmp bueno pero esto aún no ha acabado.** \- Respondió Kyuubi resignada, pero aún decidida a una respuesta. -¡Bien, Empecemos!- Dijo muy emocionado el rubio.

* * *

-Con el equipo Shikamaru-Nami no Kuni-

Shikamaru y su equipo habían llegado la pequeña aldea, listos para buscar al rubio cabeza hueca ahí. Estaban por cruzar el puente cuando la placa que este tenía llamó su atención, se acercaron a ella y vieron que decía **"** **El nombre de este puente está dedicado a la persona que nos trajo la esperanza para seguir adelante aunque todo estaba en nuestra contra, este es El Gran Puente Naruto"**

-¡NO ME JODAS ¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿ESTE PUENTE ESTA DEDICADO A ESE BAKA?!-Se quejaba Kiba debido a la envidia que tenía.

-Cálmate Kiba no podemos perder tiempo en algo como eso, además después de lo de Gaara no debería sorprenderte que Naruto sea capaz de lograr algo así.- Comentó Shino sin ninguna sorpresa de que Naruto le haya dado esperanza a todo un pueblo.

Después de todo él ya había escuchado que la alianza que tenían con Nami era gracias a Naruto.

-Shino tiene razón Kiba no perdamos tiempo en eso y apresurémonos a encontrar a Naruto.- Apoyó Shikamaru.

-Está bien, está bien. **-** Dijo Kiba resignado y comenzando a olfatear.

Luego de unos minutos, el Inuzuka y su mascota lograron captar el olor del Uzumaki pero este era muy débil, tenían que encontrarlo rápido antes de perder el rastro por completo.

-Lo encontré, es un poco más fuerte en esta dirección.- Informó Kiba a sus compañeros.

-Eso significa que Naruto-kun está cerca ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!- Dijo Hinata esperanzada y determinada dejando de lado su tartamudeo, mientras se dirigía al pueblo a toda velocidad.

Eso sorprendió a sus compañeros, aunque a Shino y Shikamaru no mucho, luego de eso la imitaron y se dirigieron rápidamente al centro de Nami.

* * *

-Konoha-Alrededores de la torre Hokage

Mientras tanto en Konoha, todos los ciudadanos de la aldea y los miembros del consejo se habían reunido frente a la torre Hokage para escuchar un aviso de suma importancia que Tsunade les iba a decir. Muchos se preguntaban por qué estaban ahí, mientras los miembros del consejo solo sabían que el asunto era sobre Naruto Uzumaki. Y la verdad, a la gran mayoría no les importaba cualquier cosa relacionada con ese "Demonio".

Tsunade se encontraba en un pequeño dilema, debía informar a la aldea sobre la familia de Naruto. Pero ella sabía que eso podría traer más consecuencias que beneficios. Sabía muy bien que hay muchos coyotes hambrientos entre los miembros del consejo, y estos podrían intentar sacar provecho de esa información. En especial le preocupaba lo que cierta momia tuerta podría intentar hacer.

Pero ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso, los aldeanos ya estaban reunidos frente a ella. Así que no podía hacer nada más que terminar lo que empezó.

-¡Pueblo de Konoha!- Comenzó recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes.

–Los he reunido aquí para hablar acerca de los orígenes y el estado actual de Naruto Uzumaki.- Pero apenas mencionó el nombre, varios aldeanos comenzaron a abuchear. Y como siempre nunca falta un idiota que habla de más.

-¡A quién le importa ese demonio!- Fue la opinión que dio, siendo apoyada uno de los shinobis.

-¡No es más que un monstruo que no merece vivir!-

-¡Solo ha causado sufrimiento desde que nació!-

-¡Deberíamos matar a ese maldito engendro ahora que aún podemos!-

-¡Hokage-sama, por favor de la orden de matar a ese monstruo!-Cada comentario solo hacia crecer más y más la furia de Tsunade.

Los comentarios continuaron mientras la oji-miel ya tenía una gran vena marcada en su frente y tenía sus puños temblando debido a la rabia.

-¡A ese maldito monstruo ni siquiera lo quisieron sus padres, debemos terminar con lo que el Yondaime empezó!- Eso era lo último que Tsunade necesitaba escuchar para finalmente explotar.

-¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAN MATAR AL HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE, MINATO NAMIKAZE, Y KUSHINA UZUMAKI!- Gritó la Hokage con mucha furia dejando mudos a los aldeanos y al consejo.

-¿Na-nani?- Fue lo único que alcanzaron a preguntar todos los aldeanos y shinobis por igual.

–Tsunade, explícanos esto de inmediato ¿Cómo está eso de que ese mocoso es hijo de Minato?- Fue la pregunta que le hicieron los "honorables consejeros" a la rubia de grandes atributos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso nunca se preguntaron por qué Naruto tiene tanto parecido con el Yondaime? Y además, después de la muerte de Mito-Obasama, Kushina era la única Uzumaki en la aldea. Hasta un niño pudo haberse dado cuenta.- Sentenció la oji-miel dejando como idiotas a los miembros del consejo, al igual como a muchos aldeanos y shinobis.

-N-no es verdad.- Comenzaban a repetirse cada habitante de Konoha. -¡No es verdad, de ninguna forma puede ser su hijo!-

-Pe-pero ahora que lo pienso, él es como una versión joven de Minato-sama.-

-Kushina-sama era la única Uzumaki de la aldea, e-eso solo puede significar...- Cada vez se comenzaban a oír más comentarios como esos. Entonces Tsunade decidió continuar con lo que había empezado.

-Tal como lo oyen, el nombre completo de Naruto es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.- Reiteró la rubia haciendo que todos se sintieran como unos idiotas por no haberlo notado antes, finalmente Tsunade decidió informarles sobre la partida del rubio.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que vine a decirles…- Continuó la oji-miel. –Tambíen vine a informarles que Naruto ha abandonado la aldea. **-** Eso último terminó de destruir a la gente de Konoha, y aún más al consejo.

-¡¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ SE FUE?!- Preguntaron, o más bien exigieron saber los "honorables" miembros del consejo. Antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder… alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué?- Se escuchó una voz desconocida en lo alto de la torre, al observar detenidamente todos pudieron ver que un sujeto desconocido apareció en uno de los pilares superiores de la torre.

Vestía un manto oscuro y algo desgastado y con varias vendas en su cuerpo, era imposible verle la cara debido a una máscara color verde, que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, y usaba en su cabeza una banda ninja azul oscuro, pero la banda estaba en blanco sin ningún símbolo de alguna aldea.

-Honorables consejeros, ustedes saben bien el motivo, ya que fue su culpa que él se fuera, así como también tienen la culpa los habitantes de esta aldea, de echo me sorprende que ese pequeño no haya escapado hace años.- Fue lo que les dijo el enmascarado, haciendo que los ancianos del consejo apretaran los dientes por la furia.

-Y usted, Hokage-sama, tiene tanta culpa como ellos. A pesar de ser su madrina, así como Jiraiya-sama es su padrino, traicionó la confianza que ese pequeño tenía en usted.- Volvió a decir el sujeto misterioso esta vez dirigiéndoselo a Tsunade, la cual solo pudo bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?!- Gritaron indignados los vejesto… digo momi… digo consejeros de edad más avanzada.

-Mi identidad no importa en estos momentos.- Respondió de manera simple. –Lo que importa es que gracias a sus acciones, Naruto Uzu… me corrijo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki desertó de la aldea de Konoha.-

No, muchos se negaban a creerlo, no podía ser que por su culpa el hijo del más grande héroe de su aldea haya desertado, y en el caso de los consejeros se negaban a creer que hayan desperdiciado la posible arma máxima de su aldea.

El ninja desconocido adivinó los pensamientos que tenían los habitantes y decidió mostrarles la valides de sus palabras.

-Pero si no me quieren creer, véanlo ustedes mismos- Y luego de decir eso todas las personas presentes vieron que el espacio a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar.

Ninguno sabía qué pasaba, a excepción de los más experimentados que rápidamente dedujeron que estaban en un genjutsu.

Iban a deshacerlo, pero en ese momento comenzaron a ver varias imágenes. Recuerdos para ser más precisos, recuerdos que les mostraban todos los insultos, abusos, maltratos y palizas que le habían hecho al pequeño desde su nacimiento.

Veían todos los maltratos que el pequeño sufrió en el orfanato en el que estaba por parte de los encargados, en el que muy rara vez le daban de comer. Hasta que finalmente lo echaron a la calle, fue una suerte que el viejo sandaime le haya dado un departamento.

Las veces que Naruto intentaba pedir comida en varios puestos, solo para que estos lo sacaran a patadas, le dieran comida a precios muy elevados o solo comida podrida. Siendo el restaurante Ichiraku la única excepción.

Y antes de conocer el Ichiraku, el pequeño niño prefería comer de la basura antes que robar.

Pero lo peor de todo eran las golpizas echas tanto por aldeanos como por shinobis, en el día que debía ser el más feliz del año… su cumpleaños.

Luego se vieron los sucesos de su última misión en la que logró traer de regreso a su amigo, en la que vieron como el rubio estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones. Muchos se quedaban sin aliento cuando vieron como el Uchiha le traspasaba el pecho en dos ocasiones, buscando traspasarle el corazón, y varios veían con asombro los últimos momentos de la batalla en la que tanto Naruto como Sasuke adquirían esas transformaciones y chocaban sus mejores técnicas provocando una gran explosión.

El pequeño rubio, había sufrido injusticias durante toda su vida y aun así puso su corazón y su alma en rescatar a su amigo y compañero ¿Y qué obtuvo a cambio?...

Dos perforaciones en el pecho cortesía del amigo al que había ido a salvar, y al regresar a la aldea solo fue tratado como basura por ellos.

Tsunade, que era como la figura materna que nunca tuvo, no se había dignado a escucharlo y lo reprendió por haber terminado la misión lo mejor que pudo.

Y Sakura, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, solo le dijo que lo desprecia y lo odia por lastimar a Sasuke, dándole a entender que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Al terminar el genjutsu, todos los presentes tenían expresiones distintas: Los culpables de esas acciones sentían vergüenza y decepción de sí mismos, los más jóvenes y los pocos seres queridos del rubio no eran capaces de contener sus lágrimas, los niños de la aldea se avergonzaban de sus padres por lo que le hicieron a un niño tan bondadoso e inocente a tan temprana edad.

Kakashi se sentía como un idiota, estuvo tan cerca del hijo de su maestro todo este tiempo y no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Los amigos de Naruto se encontraban sumamente tristes, no entendían por qué Naruto tuvo que pasar por todo eso desde que nació, pero de entre todos Sakura era la que se sentía peor.

Su compañero había pasado por todo ese dolor e injusticias desde pequeño, siendo odiado por cada habitante de esta aldea por un motivo que no comprendía.

Ella le dijo en su cara que lo odiaba aun sabiendo los sentimientos del rubio por ella, después de todo lo que sufrió, las veces que arriesgó su vida por ella, después de que trajo a Sasuke de regreso… y de seguro sabiendo claramente que aunque lo hiciera no sería correspondido.

Tsunade solo lloraba al ver que había perdido Naruto, aquel mocoso revoltoso que la ayudó a dejar atrás su pasado y que se había vuelto como un hijo para ella.

Aunque los miembros del consejo se encontraban furiosos con todo lo que les mostraban, pero eso no iba a detenerlos. El ver como Naruto usaba el poder del Kyuubi en esa pelea les daba una excusa perfecta para que cuando regrese sea incluido inmediatamente en Raíz para aprovechar ese potencial y tener el arma definitiva de Konoha.

-Escuchen bien.- Volvió a hablar el enmascarado. -Naruto no va a volver, y aunque lo busquen hasta el cansancio no lograrán traerlo de vuelta. Él ya escogió su camino y eso no lo van a cambiar. **-** Terminó de decir el enigmático sujeto y antes de que alguien más hablara, simplemente desapareció.

-Tsunade-sama, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- Habló la líder del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka. –Ese cachorro estará en constante peligro si esta información llega a saberse.-

Todos los líderes de clanes apoyaron esa idea. No solo se sabía que Naruto era el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, sino que también había desertado de Konoha y se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

Minato había ganado muchos enemigos durante la última guerra, y si alguno se llegaba a enterar sobre Naruto entonces no dudarían en matarlo, o con algo de suerte tratar de unirlo a sus fuerzas.

A pesar de lo que dijo el misterioso sujeto, Tsunade decidió no darse por vencida. Ella junto con el consejo le dijeron a la aldea que un grupo de rastreo ya había salido a buscar al rubio, y que varios más comenzarían a salir ya que el asunto de Naruto era la principal prioridad de la aldea en estos momentos.

Pero… no solo los ciudadanos y ninjas de Konoha supieron ese día la verdad acerca de Naruto.

-Mmmm así que el hijo del Yondaime ¿eh?- Dijo con total interés una persona escondida entre las sombras.

Esta persona vestía un uniforme Jounin que no pertenecía a Konoha. Era muy fácil notarlo debido a la diferencia del diseño, en los colores y en varias otras cosas… pero la más evidente era que en su brazo derecho… tenía la banda ninja con el símbolo de Iwa.

Aparentemente la seguridad de Konoha no interceptó a un espía en su propia aldea. Y ahora que este tenía una gran cantidad de información, sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, se dispuso a terminar su misión y regresar a su aldea de origen… Sin saber que no era el único espía en ese lugar.

Había otros de las otras cinco grandes naciones elementales, así como también de otras aldeas más, y varios otros de diferentes sitios y lugares… En serio ¡La seguridad de Konoha es un asco!

* * *

-Ruinas de Uzu-De vuelta con Naruto-

Naruto había terminado otro día de entrenamiento espartano y ahora se encontraba explorando la isla.

Gracias al entrenamiento de Kyuubi ahora el rubio había aumentado un poco su fuerza y velocidad gracias a los sellos de peso que ella le puso. Además Kyuubi le enseñó a aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes si aplicaba chakra en su puño o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aunque al Uzumaki se le dificultaba hacerlo debido a que con sus grandes reservas de chakra le era muy difícil enfocarlo.

Kyuubi también le enseñó los movimientos básicos de su propio estilo de taijutsu, el 'Jingoku no Kitsune'. Era un estilo de pelea un tanto más salvaje, con cierta similitud al taijutsu del clan Inuzuka pero Kyuubi le había contado que esa versión era una variación de su estilo.

Las principales diferencias entre ambos estilos, era que los ataques del Jigoku no Kitsune eran realizados de forma más rápida, instintiva y salvaje. El estilo del Jigoku no Kitsune se basa en contra ataques, donde lo principal es descubrir un patrón el los movimientos del enemigo para luego ser contrarrestados con movimientos certeros y específicos para ese movimiento.

Los ataques consistían principalmente en golpes tanto rectos y curvos con las palmas abiertas y los dedos ligeramente curvos, simulando garras.

Los golpes rectos se realizaban con los dedos igualmente rectos para lograr un efecto perforador, también se debía aplicar algo de chakra en la punta de los dedos para lograr que estos tengan efectos desgarradores para los músculos del contrincante.

Los golpes requerían de mucha precisión, debían ser certeros y dirigidos a puntos clave del cuerpo del oponente, principalmente se centra en los músculos de las extremidades y en causar daño a los órganos internos.

El estilo podía ser usado incluso de forma letal, ya que al requerir de bastante precisión se podía fácilmente hacer daño a órganos vitales del cuerpo o desgarrar los tejidos de los músculos.

Todo esto sumado al comportamiento que adquirían los usuarios de este estilo, que literalmente el mismo que el de Kyuubi en su forma zorro, hacían a este estilo bastante eficaz, intimidante y certero.

Aunque requiere de un mayor control, ya que al ser sumamente instintivo llega a caber la posibilidad de que el usuario dependa solo del instinto salvaje y se olvide de los patrones y contraataques.

El rubio en la parte instintiva no tuvo ningún problema, literalmente se dejó llevar completamente por su instinto. Tal vez el tener en su interior a la creadora de ese estilo de taijutsu tenga algo que ver.

Naruto le dijo que no había problema con eso ya él siempre actúa por instinto y eso no hacía la diferencia, pero la kitsune le dijo que en este estilo si se llega a pelear solo con el instinto literalmente sería un animal contra un humano. Y eso no era bueno ya que al no pensar con claridad sería fácilmente derrotado por muy fuerte que sea.

También le dijo que existía un clan que aprovechaba al máximo de esos instintos pero aun así no dejaban de pensar y razonar como humanos, lo cual los volvía prácticamente monstruos en las peleas. Cuando el oji-azul le preguntó sobre ese clan, ella le dijo que no recordaba nada sobre él… Lo único que sabía era que tenían algún tipo de relación con los Uzumaki.

Dejando eso de lado, Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba recorriendo una parte más alejada de las ruinas de la aldea.

Tal parece que la antigua Uzu abarcaba más allá de los límites de su aldea, bueno considerando que ese país pertenecía completamente de los Uzumaki no le sorprendería que la aldea llegara a abarcar todo el país del remolino.

-Me pregunto por qué estas ruinas están alejadas del resto de las otras.- Dijo Naruto acercándose a una especie de pasaje subterráneo.

- **No lo sé Naru-kun, tu familia siempre ha sido muy rara e impredecible y tal como tú muchos eran unos cabezas huecas.** \- Dijo con simpleza la Kitsune, recibiendo un "¡Oye!" por parte del rubio.

- **Jeje es la verdad.** \- Respondió con algo de burla antes de pasar a una actitud más seria. - **Pero tal vez este lugar tiene algo que nos pueda servir, así que deberías revisarlo.** -

Naruto obedeció a la sugerencia de su inquilina y se adentró en el pasaje comenzando a descender al interior de las ruinas.

Nuestro protagonista siguió caminando a través de un largo y oscuro pasillo, llegado un momento vio que varias antorchas se iluminaron dejando ver lo que parecían ser varias bóvedas de piedra a lo largo del ancho pasillo.

Vio que varias de esas bóvedas se extendían por ese y otros pasillos que se encontraban conectados al pasillo en el que se encontraba en este momento. Varias se encontraban en mal estado, como si hubieran hecho de todo para abrirlas.

-Kyu-chan ¿Tú sabes qué es este lugar?- Preguntó un Naruto con la curiosidad hasta el tope.

- **Naru-kun… Creo que estamos en la Gran Bóveda de Uzu.** \- Respondió una asombrada Kitsune.

Y no era para menos, la Bóveda de Uzushiogakure era conocida en todo el continente debido a que se cree que contiene infinidad de armas extrañas, pergaminos con jutsus desconocidos, técnicas ancestrales de fuinjutsu y más… e incluso se rumorea de que en esa bóveda hay técnicas que fueron creadas por los mismos dioses.

El problema no era que fuera difícil de encontrar, sino que era imposible de abrir. Las bóvedas de piedra en cada uno de los pasillos tenían un sello especial que las hacía más duras que el diamante. Y si por alguna razón llegaban a romperse, había varios sellos explosivos dentro de la misma que eliminaban todo lo que encontrara en su interior. Los Uzumaki preferían eso a que sus armas y conocimientos caigan en manos enemigas.

Por esa razón muchos habían soñado con adueñarse de todo lo que hubiera en su interior, pero al no encontrar una manera segura de hacerlo… lentamente esa gran bóveda quedó en el olvido al caer la villa en la que se encontraba.

El joven Uzumaki avanzó viendo con asombro cada una de las bóvedas del pacillo de en frente, siguió avanzando por unos cuantos metros hasta que se detuvo al ver una bóveda que llamó su atención. No entendía por qué, pero algo había en esa bóveda que le provocaba interés.

Al acercarse, pudo ver que había varios grabados alrededor de la bóveda y con el kaji 'sello' tallado justo en el centro de la misma.

-¿Qué crees que haya adentro Kyu-chan?- Preguntó el Uzumaki esperando que su inquilina tuviera la respuesta.

- **No lo sé.** \- Respondió simplemente la Biju de nueve colas. - **Pero podemos averiguarlo si quieres.** -

-¡Genial!- Exclamó emocionado el rubio, antes de notar un pequeño detalle. –Pero… ¿Cómo la abrimos si los que llegaron antes nunca lo lograron?-

- **Déjame ver bien el sello, tal vez no sepa mucho pero el haber tenido a dos Uzumakis como jinchurikis tiene sus ventajas.** \- Mencionó la pelirroja con seguridad.

Naruto se acercó más al sello para que la pelirroja pudiera verlo bien, después de unos momentos parecía que la kitsune parecía saber cómo abrirlo.

-( **Mmmm ya veo… Un sello de sangre, esa es la razón por la que los que invadieron la aldea no pudieron abrir las bóvedas porque necesitaban la sangre de un Uzumaki vivo para hacerlo.** )- Comentó la oji-roja con interés.

Eso significaba que Naruto era el único que podía abrir todas las bóvedas y usar todo lo que contengan a su favor, definitivamente que el rubio llegaría a ser imparable si tenía la Gran Bóveda de Uzu a su disposición.

- **De acuerdo Naru-kun, ya sé lo que tienes que hacer. Solo pon algo de tu sangre en el sello y cuando veas que ya parece estar listo podrás romper el sello.** \- Avisó con algo de superioridad, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo dentro de Kushina y la sabionda de Mito le sirvió de algo.

Naruto obedeció a su inquilina, y cortándose con un kunai y esparció su sangre por la hendidura. Al hacerlo pudo ver que su sangre llenaba la fisura con el kanji, y luego que los que estaban en los bordes empezaron a teñirse de rojo.

Al ver que ya no pasaba nada, el rubio hizo una posición de manos y dijo… -Kai.-

Con eso último, la enorme pared de piedra comenzó a moverse y adentrarse por el lado izquierdo dejando el camino libre al interior de la bóveda.

Al entrar para revisar el interior, solo pudo ver un pedestal de roca que sostenía un…

-¿Un pergamino?- Pregunto curioso el rubio. –¿Por qué usar una de las bóvedas para almacenar solo un pergamino y no varios?-

- **No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, lo que tenga ese pergamino debe ser muy poderoso para que le hayan dado una bóveda completa**.- Fue lo que contestó la oji-roja, antes de preguntar. – **Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que dice?** -

-Dice ' _Hiden: Senzo no_ Yoba'- Mencionó el oji-azul leyendo detenidamente el nombre escrito en el pergamino. -¿Tú sabes algo de él Kyu-chan?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad sobre si su inquilina sabía algo de ese jutsu.

- **Mmmm no lo recuerdo muy bien… Creo que escuché de él, déjame recordar un momento ¿vale?** \- Fue la respuesta que dio la oji-roja.

La kitsune pelirroja comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos algo que esté relacionado a ese jutsu, pero no era muy fácil ya que a pesar de haber vivido muchos siglos la única vez que pudo ver a los Uzumaki en una pelea terminó siendo sellada en su primer jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki.

Después de unos momentos, pudo recordar cuando uno de los Uzumaki utilizó ese jutsu. Aunque recordaba claramente los detalles, al menos recordaba lo básico de esa técnica.

- **Recuerdo algo, aunque es muy poco, este jutsu es como una especie de invocación. Pero en lugar de invocar a animales de convocatoria, invocas a guerreros ancestrales y poderosos. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que debes tener muy en claro cómo quieres que sea ese guerrero para evitar traer a uno completamente opuesto a lo que buscas.** \- Respondió Kyuubi recordando los pocos detalles que había visto de ese jutsu, uno muy útil y a la vez muy arriesgado si llegabas a invocar a un guerrero con un corazón oscuro.

-¡Sugoi, ese jutsu sí que es increíble! - Dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Solo imagínalo Kyu-chan, imagina la clase de peleadores que pueden aparecer con esta técnica! ¡Podría aparecer uno de esos tan famosos piratas que cuentan las historias de Kiri, o un mago con una magia hecha para matar a dragones, o una especie de guerrero mitad demonio imparable e indestructible ,o tal vez a un espadachín con el poder del Shinigami que destruye a los demonios que intentan devorar las almas de los humanos, o tal vez…!- Naruto siguió fantaseando al imaginarse a los guerreros que podría llamar, cada uno más fantasioso que el anterior, hasta que… -… ¡Incluso podría llamar a un guerrero extraterrestre legendario, con la fuerza para destruir mundos si quisiera! ¡Eso sería simplemente genial hahahaha!-

Kyuubi tenía un enorme gotón en la cabeza por la imaginación y actitud de niño que tenía su Jinchuriki… ¿A quién se le ocurriría eso del extraterrestre guerrero?

-¡Kyu-chan! ¡¿Puedo llamar a uno?! ¿Puedo, puedo, puedoooo?- Pidió el joven Uzumaki como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- **No Naru-kun.** \- Respondió la pelirroja de forma autoritaria.- **Por algo el pergamino estaba en esta bóveda, debe tener más usos a simple vista, y recuerda que yo solo recuerdo pocos detalles no sé si puede llegar a ser peligroso.** -

-Haahh de acuerdo Kyu-chan no lo usaré, ¿Pero al menos puedo leerlo?- Preguntó un tanto desanimado de que la pelirroja no le haya dejado invocar a uno de esos increíbles guerreros de los que había visto en los mangas.

- **Está bien, pero lo leerás en casa, Tsunami se preocupará si te tardas mucho.-**

 **-** Hai, Kyu-chan.-

Y así Naruto se dispuso salir de la enorme bóveda y volver a la casa que compartía con Tsunami. Cuando ya se encontraba en la salida del pacillo subterráneo, pudo ver a los monitos bromistas que lo han estado molestando los últimos días y le robaron su preciado ramen en la mañana, y vio que se le acercaban a él rápidamente.

-¡Ustedes! Jeje jejejeje ¡Ahora llegó la hora de la venganza!- Gritó Naruto con algo de malicia y lanzándose para atrapar al par de monos.

Literalmente dio un potente salto, abalanzándose, para atrapar a ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero justo cuando estaba a centímetros de lograrlo, ambos monitos saltaron por sobre su cabeza esquivando al oji-azul de marcas en las mejillas, haciendo que este caiga de cara al suelo y de paso estrellara su cara con una roca.

Naruto estaba hecho una furia, pero luego esa furia se transformó en curiosidad al ver que los monitos no se burlaban de él. No había burlas, no había gestos, ni siquiera había risas.

En cambio parecían agitados, como si hubieran corrido por un buen tiempo, estaban bastante alterados y trataban de llevarlo de regreso a las ruinas principales de la aldea con desesperación.

-Oi, Oi ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?- Preguntó viendo como los monitos parecían hacer actos de mímica para tratar de explicarle, pero Naruto no podía entender nada de lo que los monitos querían decirle.

Los monitos siguieron intentando pero para su mala suerte Naruto parecía que no iba a entender, pero Kyuubi si les entendió después de unos momentos y empezó a alarmarse.

- **¡Naruto-kun, tienes que volver rápido antes de que le pase algo malo a Tsunami!** \- Le dijo la pelirroja muy asustada. Naruto abrió los ojos confundido al escucharla.

-¿Tsunami?- Fue lo que preguntó mientras observaba en la dirección en la que ella debía estar.

Fue entonces que un potente rugido que venía de esa dirección le hizo entender todo.

-¡TSUNAMI-CHAN!- Gritó Naruto preocupado y comenzó a correr de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

-Con Tsunami-

Tsunami se encontraba recolectando algunas verduras para preparar la cena. Ella le había dicho a Naruto el día anterior que no se preocupara por dejarla sola, ya que los monitos bromistas no eran peligrosos, solo juguetones y solamente con él.

Así que ella podía salir a recolectar sola ya que parecía no haber peligros en la isla… O eso es lo que ella creía.

Al estar en una parte muy cercana al bosque se volvió una presa fácil para los depredadores que aún permanecían en Uzu. Tsunami empezó a notar un penetrante mirada sobre ella y al voltear pudo ver a cuatro enormes tigres acercándose a ella.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero los cuatro felinos siempre le bloqueaban el paso a cualquier lugar al que fuera. Pero aun así no la rodeaban, dejaban siempre un camino por el cual ella podía tratar de alejarse, solo para volvérselo a bloquear cuando avanzaba lo suficiente… Para los tigres resultaba muy fácil atraparla… solo estaban jugando con su comida.

El mismo proceso se repitió varias ocasiones, cada vez reduciendo las esperanzas de Tsunami por escapar. Hasta que finalmente la acorralaron contra la pared de un enorme risco.

Ella no podría escalar, nunca fue buena en ese tipo de aspectos, así que los depredadores estaban listos para empezar a comer. A Tsunami se le habían acabado las salidas, no tenía a donde escapar, se encontraba acorralada, solo serró los ojos y soltó unas pocas lágrimas.

No quería morir aun, y menos de esta forma. No quería dejar a su padre e hijo solos, esos dos no sabían hacer nada sin ella, ella no quería que ambos volvieran a sufrir otra pérdida igual a la de Kaiza. Pero sobre todo… no quería morir sin decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto…

… Naruto… Definitivamente ese chico sí que era muy especial. Tanto como para haber logrado enamorarla a pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad entre ambos, su forma de ser y su actitud habían hecho que ella le tomara un profundo cariño cuando lo conoció aquella vez. Y ese cariño se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte cuando la rescató a ella, a su hijo y prácticamente a todo su pueblo.

Aquella vez llegó como si fuera uno de esos héroes que tanto admiraba Inari, llegando a rescatar a los inocentes en el último momento. Como un joven guerrero que lucha por el bien y la justicia, o como ella lo vio en ese momento… como un caballero en su brillante armadura.

Pero esta vez no sería igual, aún faltaba tiempo para que él volviera de su entrenamiento y ella se encontraba alejada de las ruinas de la aldea, además… ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Naruto la salve de la misma forma dos veces seguidas?

Realmente era muy improbable que la rescatara… pero aun así, quería creer que lo haría como la última vez.

-Naruto-kun… ayúdame… por favor, ayúdame.- Susurró Tsunami asustada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en más cantidad que antes.

Los tigres ya habían decidido dejar de jugar y mejor comenzar a comer de una vez, uno de ellos dio un fuerte rugido antes de lanzarse contra Tsunami, dispuesto a devorarla de un solo bocado.

Tsunami había perdido todas las esperanzas y aceptado su inminente final… cuando pudo escuchar…

-¡Uzumaki Rendan!– Tsunami abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el grito de Naruto, y verlo aparecer justo en ese momento, lanzándose desde la sima del risco y conectando una potente patada descendente en la cabeza del tigre atacante y deteniendo su avance.

El oji-azul, después de incrustar levemente al felino en la tierra, dio un salto hacia atrás posicionándose frente a Tsunami. Y también les dio una mirada depredadora a los tigres frente a él, además de un rugido como los que soltaba cuando se encontraba en su manto biju.

Esa acción pareciera que tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que los tigres retrocedieron un par de pasos debido a una especie de instinto asesino que desprendía el joven Uzumaki. Aparentemente Naruto decidió probar en esos tigres, que tan efectivo era el instinto salvaje que desarrollaba con Kyuubi y el Jigoku no Kitsune.

-Na… Naruto-kun- Mencionó Tsunami sorprendida y muy contenta de ver al rubio.

-No te preocupes Tsunami-chan- Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque en esos momentos le daba un aspecto más salvaje, también le daba un toque más atractivo al ojo femenino. -No dejaré que nada te lastime.-

Ella al ver a Naruto con esa mirada determinada y esa sonrisa salvaje se ruborizó, en serio que ese niño la había enamorado como nadie lo había hecho antes.

-Muy bien gatitos…- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. -¡Vamos a jugar!-

Uno de los tigres se lanzó contra el rubio, quien no se quedó atrás y comenzó a correr con fuerza hacia el felino.

Al tener al tigre prácticamente frente a él, a punto de despedazarlo, el rubio hizo algo que dejó sorprendida a Tsunami… El Uzumaki pateó al tigre en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza con una fuerza demoledora, ya que el depredador fue mandado unos cuantos metros hacia el lado opuesto totalmente inconsciente.

El Uzumaki al tener los pies en el suelo instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás ya que vio que uno de los tigres se preparaba para darle un zarpazo, el rubio volvió a saltar y dar un pequeño giro en el aire que sirvió para interceptar y sujetar la garra del tigre, al hacerlo usó el impulso para girar y dar una fuerte patada en la cabeza del felino.

El tigre intentó darle otro zarpazo mientras el rubio caía al suelo, pero el Uzumaki volvió a repetir lo mismo e impulsándose con la garra le dio otra patada esta vez en su cara y rompiéndole uno de sus grandes colmillos. Pero ese golpe también sirvió para impulsarse hacia otro de los tigres con una gran velocidad, y realizando varios giros para darle más fuerza al golpe, el golpe que recibió el gran gato fue lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

Naruto inmediatamente se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el tigre con el peleó hace poco. El depredador estaba listo para atacar al oji-azul con una potente mordida pero Naruto, al estar unos pocos centímetros de que suceda, usando toda su fuerza y la velocidad que ganó al impulsarse pateó al tigre en el mentón con la bastante fuerza para derribarlo, sin embargo el último de los tigres aprovechó eso para tratar al Uzumaki con sus garras mientras tenía la guardia baja.

Pero Naruto lo vio acercarse y también le dio una patada mientras giraba para desorientarlo lo suficiente para sujetarlo del cuello y lo atrajo a él para rápidamente darle un rodillazo en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, si sus golpes hubieran tenido más fuerza... de seguro habría matado a los tigres sin proponérselo.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba que el instinto salvaje del Jigoku no Kitsune tuviera tal efecto en él. Prácticamente se sintió imparable e invencible en ese momento, una sensación de emoción única que no había sentido hasta ahora.

Fácilmente podría volverse adicto a esa sensación, hasta ahora no había nada que se le compare. Pero a pesar de todo eso, él le haría caso a su inquilina y tratará de no dejarse llevar por esa sensación la próxima vez… después de todo no quería volverse un animal salvaje incapaz de controlarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tsunami-cha…?- El rubio no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que la peliazul le dio un fuerte abrazo… junto con un beso que le calló los labios.

Naruto se encontraba congelado sintiendo los suaves labios de la peli-azul sobre los suyos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que nunca había besado a una chica, poco a poco comenzó a devolver el beso con algo de torpeza. El beso solo duró por un minuto antes de que ambos se separaran con las caras sonrojadas, claro una más roja que la otra.

-Gracias por salvarme, Naruto-kun.- Fue lo que le dijo una sonrojada Tsunami.

-N-no hay de que, yo jamás dejaría que nadie te lastime Tsunami-chan.- Respondió Naruto, aún bastante rojo y nervioso por lo del beso.

Luego de ese momento, Naruto se llevó a Tsunami de regreso a casa que compartían en la isla. Y mientras pasaban una vez más por las ruinas principales Tsunami recordó lo que olvidó decirle en la mañana, y creyó que era un buen momento para decírselo.

-Naruto-kun-

-¡Q-qué sucede Tsunami-chan?- Preguntó un todavía nervioso Naruto.

-Quiero que tengas esto.- Le dijo mostrándole el pergamino que sacó de sus ropas.

-¿Qué es Tsunami-chan?- Preguntó curioso al ver el pergamino.

-Este pergamino ha estado en mi familia desde hace años, cuando mi familia era un clan ninja de Kiri.- Explicó la oji-negra. –Este pergamino es el contrato de invocación de mi familia.-

-Su-sugoi.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el asombrado oji-azul de marcas en las mejillas. -¿Todo eso es verdad, Tsunami-chan?-

-Hai.- Respondió Tsunami con algo de nostalgia. -Mi familia hace años era parte de las filas shinobi de kiri, pero después de la guerra y el mandato del Mizukage Yagura mi familia se vio forzada a huir. Con el paso del tiempo los conocimientos shinobi que poseían se fueron perdiendo, este pergamino ha sido una herencia desde entonces. Por esa razón quiero dártelo tu harás un mejor uso de él.-

-Va-vaya, no sé qué decir.- Decía el rubio sin poder creerlo que le ofrecía. –Y-yo… etto… ¡Gracias Tsunami-chan, haré un buen uso de él-dattebayo!- Finalmente le respondió agradecido.

A tsunami le apareció una dulce sonrisa al ver al rubio nuevamente feliz y emocionado.

Naruto aceptó el pergamino con una sonrisa antes de preguntar. -Por cierto, Tsunami-chan ¿De qué animal es?-

 **-** Emmm… etto… no lo sé Ejeje. **-** Respondió la ojinegra un poco avergonzada.

-Hehehe ya veo.- Respondió Naruto con algo de gracia. -En ese caso… ¿Quieres verlo?-

-¡Seguro, Naruto-kun!- Respondió emocionada, después de tanto tiempo por fin podría ver qué clase de animal de convocatoria tenía su familia.

-¡¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!- Dijo un emocionado Naruto comenzando a dirigirse al centro de la antigua aldea, seguido rápidamente por Tsunami.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, de hecho estaban a unos pocos metros de ahí. Una vez ahí, Naruto activó el sello del primer pergamino soltando una nube de humo que al disiparse reveló un pergamino más grande que el anterior.

El nuevo pergamino era tan grande como el de Jiraiya, pero con la diferencia de que este era de un color naranja rojizo y con detalles de flamas en ambos extremos. Cuando lo abrió vio las mismas casillas en las que debía poner su nombre, además de contar también con las posiciones de manos que debía realizar.

Luego de firmarlo, hacer las posiciones de manos correctas y pedirle a Kyuubi un poco de su chakra para no quedar en vergüenza. Finalmente el Uzumaki tocó el suelo con la palma de su mano derecha y gritó…

 **¡** ** _Kuchiyose No Jutsu_** **!**

Cuando Naruto terminó de realizar el jutsu, pasó algo un poco raro. Su invocación no apareció en una nube de humo como era la costumbre, sino que apareció en una gran cortina de fuego dejando ver a una gran ave de color naranja rojizo, con detalles de un color amarillo brillante, con alas y la cabeza rojas como el fuego. Y con unas garras, pico y ojos tan negros como la noche. Esta enorme ave estaba envuelta en fuego pero parecía que no le dolía en lo absoluto

- **¿Hm? ¿Finalmente seremos invocados después de tanto tiempo?** \- Preguntó la enorme ave a nadie en particular.

Se puso a observar su entorno por un momento, antes de posar su atención en Naruto. Al verlo con el contrato no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que se trataba de su nuevo invocador.

- **¿Quién eres tú y para que me invocaste?** \- Preguntó la enorme ave sin necesidad de mover su pico y con una voz seria, calmada y que denotaba sabiduría.

-¡Sugoi, esto es increíble!- Decía Naruto con estrellas en los ojos -¡Ah sí! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y te invoqué para formalizar el contrato ahora que seremos compañeros hehehe!- Respondió el Uzumaki feliz por tener a tan magnifico animal como compañero de invocación.

 **-¡¿Uzumaki?!** \- La enorme ave se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido del rubio, que luego esa sorpresa pasó a ser enojo.

La enorme ave de fuego acercó rápidamente a la cara del rubio deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros de golpearlo.

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios es que tienes el contrato?!** \- Exigió saber el enorme ser, claramente molesto. - **¡Se supone que el contrato de los fénix es una herencia familiar que solo le pertenece al clan Minami!** -

No era difícil saber por qué el Fénix estaba molesto, claramente era porque alguien ajeno al clan Minami poseía su contrato.

-Emm… b-bu-bueno e-e-es que… etto… yo…- Intentaba hablar un muy asustado Naruto por la forma en que lo miraba el fénix.

Mientras más se tardaba en responder, parecía que el fénix estaba a segundos de perder la paciencia. Y fue en ese momento que alguien más fue en la ayuda de Naruto.

-Yo le di el contrato- Dijo Tsunami llamando la atención del Fénix.

- **¿Y usted quién se supone que es señorita?** \- Preguntó el fénix con ligera impresión al ver el valor que tuvo la peli-azul.

-Mi nombre es Tsunami, Tsunami Minami. Miembro del antiguo clan Minami de Kirigakure no sato.- Respondió Tsunami con una mirada seria y seguridad en cada palabra.

El fénix se quedó sorprendido, esa mujer era miembro del clan al que él y sus compañeros servían. Pero su sorpresa se debía en mayor parte al hecho de que dijo que ella le había dado el contrato al Uzumaki.

Según tenía entendido, si se realiza esa acción solo significaba una cosa. Pero quería estar completamente seguro.

- **Un placer conocerla Tsunami-sama ¿Pero podría saber por qué le dio el contrato de invocación a este niño? Usted debe saber que este contrato solo le pertenece a su familia.** \- Fue lo que dijo el fénix.

-Sí lo sé, pero la razón es que ahora ningún miembro de mi familia es capaz de poder realizar el contrato.- Respondió Tsunami con algo de tristeza.

- **¿Puedo saber la razón?** \- Preguntó con más curiosidad el fénix, ya que ese no era el motivo por el que creyó que le dio el contrato.

-Sí, verá… lo que sucede es…- Y así Tsunami le contó al fénix todo lo que pasó con su clan desde la tercera gran guerra ninja, y también le dijo las razones por las que eligió a Naruto como la mejor opción para firmar el contrato.

El fénix después de escuchar atentamente los motivos, fue capaz de entender la razón del por qué le dio el contrato a Naruto.

- **Ya veo. En ese caso te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, Naruto. Mi nombre es Kasai, el rey Fénix, y me alegra de que seas tú a quien Tsunami–sama haya decidido darle el contrato.** \- Le dijo el rey Fénix a Naruto disculpándose con él por su comportamiento.

-Hahaha no hay problema viejo, sin rencores.- Respondió Naruto ya un poco más relajado.

-Antes de irme debo decirles algo- Mencionó Kasai llamando la atención de ambos. -Debido a que es una herencia el contrato debe seguir siendo parte del clan Minami, eso es algo que no puede cambiarse.-

-Pero…- Respondió la peli-azul. –Ya había dicho que en mi familia no hay nadie que pueda firmar el contrato.-

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Agregó el Rey fénix generando confusión tanto como en el Uzumaki como en la Minami. –Verán, el contrato puede ser traspasado a otra persona como lo hizo usted, Tsunami-sama. Pero eso solo puede realizarse como un anuncio de compromiso.-

A medida que el fénix les explicaba, ellos parecían entender hacia donde quería llegar y se sonrojaban al imaginarlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que como usted le dio el contrato a Naruto, técnicamente acaba de comprometerse con él para continuar con el legado del clan.- Finalizó el rey de los Fénix un tanto divertido por la reacción de esos dos.

Listo… con eso último sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-¡E-espera!- Hablo un exaltado y nervioso Naruto.-¿Qui-qui-Quieres de-decir que tengo que c-ca-casarme con Tsunami-chan?!- Preguntó un Naruto rojo hasta las orejas, mientras Tsunami solo se quedó callada, muy nerviosa y tan roja como una manzana madura.

-Sí Naruto, al aceptar el contrato aceptaste también el ayudar al clan de Tsunami-sama, así que tendrás que casarte con ella una vez cumplas con la mayoría de edad.- Explicó en un tono divertido, antes de pasar a uno pícaro.

–¿Lo ve Tsunami-sama? Gracias a Naruto sus futuros hijos podrán continuar con el legado y firmar el contrato. Si tiene varios hijos con Naruto, entonces los miembros de su familia podrán volver a usar el contrato hehehe.- Finalizó Kasai muriéndose de risa mientras desaparecían consumiéndose en el fuego.

Ese último comentario hizo volar la imaginación de ambos, que aparentemente fue mucho mayor en Tsunami ya que hizo que se desmayara con una sonrisa boba y algo de sangre en su naríz.

Mientras Kyuubi se reía de lo que había hecho el Fénix, era muy divertido ver las reacciones de ambos. Aunque en el fondo estaba destrozando todo por la furia y los celos. No iba a permitir que Tsunami ni ninguna otra chica le ganara… ¡Será solo ella la que tome la virginidad de Naruto! ¡No le dejará ese gusto a nadie más!

Luego de recuperarse de la bromita del fénix, nuestro querido protagonista decidió llevar a Tsunami de regreso a la casa. Así que la cargó al estilo princesa, para luego sonrojarse al ver su cara. De verdad que Tsunami era una mujer muy linda, y además no podía apartar la vista de sus labios al recordar cuando ella lo besó.

Pero luego vio a lo lejos a los monitos bromistas que se burlaban de él mandando besitos al aire e imitando lo que hacía el rubio, pero con un estilo más telenovelesco. Naruto se puso rojo y solo pudo maldecir y jurar venganza contra los monitos.

* * *

-Konoha-

Varios chunin, jonin y Anbus se encontraban preparándose para salir en la búsqueda del rubio Uzumaki, entre ellos se encontraban el antiguo sensei de Naruto, Kakashi Hatake. Él se había dispuesto a encontrar a su estudiante a como dé lugar, sentía la necesidad de corregir los errores que cometió con el hijo de su maestro.

En primer lugar, el no haberlo ayudado en esos momentos que en verdad lo necesitaba, en todas esas golpizas que sufrió o las veces que tuvo que comer de la basura él las había ignorado por completo.

No servía decir que no sabía que era el hijo de su sensei, ya que resultaba muy obvio darse cuenta de que era así. Y aun cuando estuvo en su equipo no le dio el debido cuidado, se había concentrado más en ayudar en el fortalecimiento de Sasuke que al de Naruto.

Hizo eso para honrar la memoria de su amigo Obito pero ya se dio cuenta de que fue un error, nunca debió concentrarse más en uno de sus estudiantes que sobre el resto. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar a Naruto para poder pedirle disculpas y comenzar a arreglar todas sus equivocaciones después de eso.

Pero él no era el único que iría en búsqueda de Naruto, también lo harían los otros senseis de los amigos de Naruto. Irían tanto Azuma como Kurenai y también Gai, al igual que muchos otros shinobis que habían llegado a simpatizar con el rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

Y entre ellos estaba una Anbu pelimorada con mascara de gato que se había deprimido mucho desde que se enteró que hiperactivo cabeza hueca se fue, ella era Yugao Uzuki la Anbu encargada de cuidar de Naruto cuando era un niño. Aunque el ver lo que había sufrido el chico en esos recuerdos la hacía sentirse culpable por no hacer un mejor trabajo cuidándolo, mientras recordaba cómo se habían hecho amigos.

Ella era muy unida con el rubio cabeza hueca debido a ciertos sucesos. Ella se había sentido muy abatida desde la muerte de su novio Hayate durante los exámenes chunin, por esa razón se volvió más descuidada en sus misiones y eso fue suficiente para que Naruto la descubriera vigilándolo un día.

En esa ocasión le había preguntado por qué lo seguía, ella simplemente no dijo nada y se fue de ahí… lo curioso era que después de eso era Naruto quien la vigilaba a ella.

El chico era demasiado obvio al vigilar a la pelimorada, claro como ella era una Anbu le era muy fácil el detectarlo. Y varias veces que ella simplemente desaparecía de la vista de Naruto cuando notaba su presencia, al punto en el que se había vuelto una molesta rutina… hasta que un día ella se cansó y encaró al rubio por estarla siguiendo.

Él se defendió diciendo que fue ella la que empezó, y ella le respondió que no lo hacía por gusto… se la pasaron discutiendo sobre ese tema por un buen tiempo, hasta que eventualmente a Yugao se le escapó el que lo hacía por una misión.

Naruto le había pedido más detalles sobre eso a lo que la Anbu no tuvo de otra más que contarle. Le había dicho que ella era la encargada de vigilarlo, y cuidarlo de ser necesario, desde que el rubio era pequeño, pero que después de la muerte de su novio había estado fallando en muchas de sus misiones y que esa fue la principal razón por la que la descubrió hace unos días.

Naruto al verla triste, decidió que iba a animarla. Le estaba costando bastante trabajo, nada de lo que hacía lograba que ella cambiara la cara de póker que tenía al verlo haciendo tonterías. El Uzumaki estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando se le ocurrió algo, contarle todas las tonterías que le pasaron desde que se convirtió en genin.

Desde todas las misiones de rango D que tuvo que soportar, aquella vez durante la prueba de Kakashi en la que usó la temible técnica de 'mil años de dolor' con él, o la vez en la que intentaron quitarle la máscara. Al principio no parecía funcionar hasta que después de unos momentos logró sacarle una pequeña carcajada, que se hacía un poco más fuerte mientras más le contaba.

Ella aún podía recordar las palabras que le dijo después de que ella parara de reír.

' _Hahaha así está mejor, eres muy linda como para que lo arruines con esa cara de tristeza. Perder a tu novio debió ser muy duro para ti, pero no dejes que te siga afectando. A él no le habría gustado que te pasaras la vida llorando por su muerte, él habría querido que tú siguieras adelante, que no dejaras que él se convirtiera en un lastre que te atara al pasado. En lugar de eso deberías continuar tu vida por él, y sonreírle a la vida con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes-ttebayo_ '

A partir de ese día ella había vuelto a sonreír, gracias a Naruto había vuelvo a verle lo alegre a la vida. A partir de entonces ellos se volvieron bastante cercanos y cada vez que ella tenía algún mal día, Naruto siempre era el que le levantaba el ánimo.

Por esa razón se sentía deprimida en estos momentos, ya que ese pequeño cabeza hueca que le alegraba el día se había ido.

Pero no era la única que se sentía así, también lo estaba la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi. Aunque ella lo disimulaba muy bien molestando a su amiga Yugao por su mini depreción diciendo 'No tenía idea de que te gustaran los niñatos Yugao hahahaha'

Era una forma de tratar de aliviarse de la preocupación que tenía. Ese enano hiperactivo se encontraba ahí afuera metido en quien sabe cuántos líos por culpa de varios idiotas, lo que la relajaba era que por lo menos pudo divertirse dándole su merecido a uno de esos idiotas hace poco.

¿Se preguntan por qué ella se preocupa por Naruto? La razón es porque ella y él se conocieron después del incidente de los exámenes chunin, debido a su actitud fue fácil que ambos se hicieran amigos.

Cada uno hacía siempre reír al otro, aunque a Anko le gustaba molestar al rubio con varias insinuaciones subidas de tono. Fue entonces que ambos se enteraron de cómo fue la vida del otro…

Cada uno fue juzgado y criticado por algo que no pidieron. Él por tener a Kyuubi en su interior, y ella por haber sido la alumna del sannin traidor. Aunque Anko se sorprendió que lo que le hicieron a él, siendo relativamente más joven que ella, haya sido peor de lo que ella tuvo que soportar.

Sin embargo, ella no lo juzgó al enterarse de lo que tenía en su interior, y se sintió sumamente contenta de que a él no le importara que haya sido alumna de ese pedófilo paliducho como él le decía.

Definitivamente ella se volvió más cercana a él, al ser uno de los que no la juzgaban, y se aseguró de dejarlo en claro.

Por un buen tiempo lo acompaño a casi toda Konoha, dándole un buen escarmiento a los que intentaran molestar o dañar de alguna manera al rubio.

Cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó, no dudó ni un momento dejar que su lado sádico se desquitara con ese doctor llorón, ese cobarde se había orinado encima con solo verla entrar en la habitación.

Pero ahora, lo más importante para ella es encontrar a ese rubio atolondrado sano y salvo. Si llegara a pasarle algo, no se lo perdonaría… y les daría motivos más que suficientes a los habitantes de Konoha para tenerle miedo.

Definitivamente la partida de Naruto afectó de manera significativa a todos… Pero habían varios concejales veían esto como algo buen. E intentaban encontrar medios para casar al rubio con sus hijas o herederas con él.

De esa manera tendrían más influencia sobre la aldea, al tener al hijo, o más bien la herencia, de Minato Namikaze con ellos.

Mientras que cierto concejal fundador de su propia división Anbu, al enterarse del legado de Naruto, comenzó a tratar de convencer a los miembros del consejo para que el chico forme parte de 'La Raíz'.

Cosa que Tsunade y los líderes de los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Aburame no se lo impidieron. Todos los líderes de dichos clanes no le permitían que consiguiera lo que quería, aunque podría ignorarlos si llegaba a tener el apoyo total del consejo civil.

Solo si el consejo civil votaba unánimemente a favor de que Naruto fuera integrado a 'La Raíz' ni siquiera la Hokage podría evitarlo.

Ya tenía el apoyo de casi toda la parte civil… a excepción de una…

De la representante de dicha parte del consejo… Yuriko Haruno.

Yuriko es una hermosa mujer de piel clara y facciones finas, cabello largo de color rosa con un toque morado y ojos de color morado. Ella lleva el cabello suelto y lo tiene mucho más corto en la parte delantera, con un flequillo apuntando a ambos lados de la cara, además de usar un ligero lápiz labial que le da un toque seductor.

Ella tiene una figura esbelta y con unas bien definidas curvas. Viste casi siempre con unos vestidos ligeros hasta los muslos, sin mangas y un pronunciado escote, frecuentemente sus vestidos son de color rojo, que siempre resaltan sus medidas 96-60-91. Además de unas sandalias con tacones altos, una especie de listón del mismo color de su vestido atado en su cintura y finalmente un collar de plata en su cuello.

Ella era sumamente inteligente, llegando a igualar o tal vez incluso a superar a Shikaku Nara, siempre analizaba todo de manera calculadora y veía las mejores opciones a seguir. También era muy amable y gentil, y también era una de las personas que siempre buscan ayudar a los necesitados.

Esa mujer es la única que le impide tener el apoyo total del consejo civil. Su gran inteligencia y habilidad en finanzas le permitieron no solo ser parte del consejo civil, sino también la representante del mismo.

No importaba cuanto intentara convencerla, nunca podía hacerla aceptar ni una de sus propuestas. También le sorprendió de que ella no fuera igual al resto de los concejales civiles y le tenga un profundo odio a Naruto, de echo era todo lo contrario.

Y para colmo, no podía manipularla. No entendía por qué pero por más que intentara no podía entrar en su cabeza, gracias a eso debía encontrar otra manera para tener al Uzumaki en su poder. Bueno ya se le ocurriría algo en la reunión de hoy.

* * *

-Sala del consejo-

La reunión había comenzado hace un par de minutos, y hasta ahora se escuchaban varios gritos y reclamos de la parte civil.

-¡No podemos permitir que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage se vaya!-

-¡¿Por qué Jiraiya no va a buscarlo?!-

-¡Ese chico es de gran importancia para la aldea, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!-

-¡Es el hijo del Yondaime y el jinchuriki de Kyuubi, debe permanecer en la aldea!-

-Aunque sea su hijo o no, es un desertor y debe ser tratado como tal.- Mencionó Homura, el ex compañero del Sandaime Hokage.

-¡No, no podemos permitir eso!- Protestó el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, con enojo al escuchar la petición de uno de los concejales más viejos.

-¡Hiashi tiene razón ¿Cómo está eso de que quieren poner al cachorro en el libro Bingo?!- Apoyó la líder del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka.

-De todas las propuestas que se han hecho hasta ahora, esa es la más irracional e injusta hasta posible ¡Es un niño, por el amor a Kami!- Secundó la representante del consejo civil, Yuriko Haruno.

Las protestas a esa idea siguieron por parte de los demás miembros de la parte Shinobi, Choza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka también protestaron en contra de esa propuesta. E incluso el siempre calmado Shibi Aburame había protestado con enojo a la sugerencia del concejal.

-Es cierto que él ha abandonado la aldea.- Comenzó a dar su opinión el estratega y líder del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara. -Pero no podemos ponerlo en el libro Bingo, simplemente terminaríamos dándole esta información al resto de las aldeas. La aldea de Suna nos está brindando su ayuda y aceptando guardar el secreto como una muestra de confianza, pero si lo ponemos en el libro bingo echaremos a la basura todo nuestro esfuerzo.-

Todos prestaron atención a los argumentos del Nara, eran bastante válidos y coherentes. Estarían literalmente anunciando que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage se encontraba fuera de Konoha y posiblemente buscando una nueva aldea.

-Además…- Volvió a hablar el Nara, obteniendo la atención de todos en la sala. –Ponerlo en el libro bingo sería un insulto a la memoria de Minato.-

Todos los concejeros se quedaron callados con eso… no valía la pena el insultar la memoria de su más grande héroe poniendo a su hijo en ese libro, aunque haya desertado de la aldea por la que su padre dio la vida.

Entonces Tsunade después de pensarlo bien decidió hablar. -Shikaku tiene razón si las otras aldeas se enteran de que Naruto se fue, seguramente van a tratar de llevárselo o en el peor de los casos matarlo.- Esa simple mención preocupó a todos en la sala.

-Como la aldea ya ha empezado a recuperarse de la invasión, vamos a mandar a la mayor cantidad de jounin y Anbus que se pueda a buscarlo.- Agregó Tsunade a la propuesta. Pero eso le dio la oportunidad al consejero Danzo Shimura de poder buscar al rubio por su cuenta.

-En ese caso yo también enviaré a mis Anbus de La Raíz para buscarlo.- Mencionó el viejo halcón con malicia completa en su voz.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Protestó Tsunade ante la propuesta de la vieja momia. -¡Tú y tus Anbus no van a acercarse a Naruto ¿Me oíste?!- Recalcó la rubia siendo apoyada por los líderes de los clanes principales.

-¡Tsunade!- Habló la consejera de nombre Koharu en un tono muy serio. –Tú sabes que vamos a necesitar todos los medios necesarios para encontrar a ese mocoso, y los Anbus de La Raíz nos garantizan más posibilidades de encontrarlo en menor tiempo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Habló el concejal Hamura. –Pero debido a que hay algunos que no están de acuerdo, entonces creo que lo mejor sería una votación.-

-En ese caso ¿Quienes estén a favor de incluir a mis Anbus a la búsqueda?- Preguntó Danzo viendo con satisfacción que los únicos que se oponían eran los líderes de los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Aburame, además de Yuriko Haruno y Tsunade.

-Está decidido.- Habló Koharu. –Los miembros de La Raíz se unirán al grupo de búsqueda.-

-¡Pero…!- Intentaba reclamar la oji-miel.

-¡Ellos irán y punto, así es como lo quiere la mayor parte del consejo!- Reiteró la anciana, dejando en claro que fue la decisión del consejo.

La furia de Tsunade aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba eso, se supone que el Hokage es la máxima autoridad de la aldea pero los malditos miembros del consejo se las habían arreglado para tomar la mayor parte del control de Konoha.

Casi todos los miembros eran unos malditos corruptos con una gran influencia económica que les dio ese puesto. Ella no podía confiar en ninguno de los consejeros, a excepción de los líderes de los clanes principales de Konoha y la representante del consejo civil, Yuriko, solo ellos eran lo único que evitaba que Konoha cayera en la corrupción.

-Bueno, si eso ya quedó claro entonces esta reunión se terminó.- Informó la consejera de más edad en el salón, dando por terminada la reunión.

Cada uno de los miembros del consejo procedió a retirarse del lugar, mientras Tsunade se quedaba a intentar calmarse de todas las artimañas del consejo. Vio que los últimos en salir fueron los ex compañeros de su sensei siendo seguidos por Danzo, que solamente le dio una mirada de superioridad a Tsunade claramente presumiendo que ella no podría hacer nada para impedir que se llevara a Naruto.

Tsunade no era tonta sabía que si La Raíz encontraba al rubio de seguro no lo volverían a ver. O si lo hacían ni siquiera podrían reconocerlo.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó la rubia con frustración. -… Jiraiya, tú eres el único que puede evitar que eso pase.- Mencionó con esperanza la Kage de enormes atributos.

-Sé muy bien que no lo traerás de vuelta, pero también sé que lo vas a buscar… y cuando lo encuentres… no permitas que ninguno de esos bastardos le pongan las manos encima.- Tsunade solo podía rezar esperando que sus ninjas, en especial Jiraiya, encuentren a Naruto antes que Danzo o peor aún, que los Akatsuki lo hagan.

* * *

-Con Danzo-Base de Raíz-

Danzo ya se encontraba de regreso en el cuartel de su propia organización y se encontraba sumamente emocionado, gracias a la ayuda del consejo tendría dentro de poco al jinchuiki e hijo de Minato dentro de su organización.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía más feliz, no faltaba mucho para adueñarse de Konoha usando la máxima arma que tenían… Solo había un problema… Jiraiya.

Si ese pervertido decidía unirse a la búsqueda entonces sus planes se verían afectados, así que lo mejor era tener un plan de reserva.

-¡Fu, Torune vengan aquí!- Llamo Danzo a sus guarda espaldas, que aparecieron instantáneamente al ser llamados.

Torune era un joven ninja perteneciente al clan Aburame, de cabello negro y rostro desconocido ya que está cubierto por una máscara negra, la cual solo deja al descubierto su mentón, boca y nariz. Lleva un chaquetón negro y encima de él un chaleco negro con tirantes rojos, presentes también en Fū, posee varias bolsas colgando en su espalda, seguramente de almacenamiento de bichos como es ocupado en el Clan Aburame.

Fu era un joven ninja del Clan Yamanaka con cabello pelirrojo y ojos de color amarillo claro. Lleva una camisa negra similar a la de su compañero Torune, lo más probable es que demuestre su lealtad a la Raíz, siendo este el uniforme típico. También lleva un kimono de color marrón con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura, un par de guantes negros, pantalones de color oscuro y sandalias regulares de ninja.

-A sus órdenes Danzo-sama.- Contestó Fu con un tono de mucho respeto hacia el viejo halcón de guerra.

-Quiero que vigilen a Jiraiya, sé que ese idiota va a buscar a ese mocoso.- Explicaba el tuerto. –si hay alguien que puede encontrarlo es él, y cuando lo haga quiero que lo atrapen y lo tarigan directo ante mí.- Finalizó Danzo con un tono sombrío y cargado de malicia.

-¡Hai Danzo-sama!- Contestaron ambos ninjas antes de desaparecer para cumplir con su misión.

* * *

-Iwagakure no sato-Torre del Tsuchikage-

El espía de Iwa que estaba en Konoha al momento de la revelación sobre Naruto se encontraba de regreso en su aldea, más específicamente en la torre del Tsuchikage, y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la oficina en la que estaba el líder de la aldea.

Una vez frente a la oficina del Tsuchikage y haberle dicho a la secretaria que era un asunto de suma importancia, dio un fuerte respiro preparándose para la posible reacción del viejo, tocó la puerta y esperó a escuchar un 'adelante' para luego entrar y al hacerlo pudo observar al Tsuchikage Onoki, en compañía de una niña de unos 13 años.

Ōnoki es un anciano con una estatura bastante baja y con problemas de la espalda. Sus rasgos faciales son una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Él tiene una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño.

Mientras que la niña tiene el pelo negro y corto y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Lleva una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de color marrón, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos. Esa niña era la nieta del viejo Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el viejo Kage con un tono de fastidio.

-Tsuchikage-sama, le tengo noticias muy importantes de Konoha.- Respondió el joven espía, un tanto inseguro.

-ARG ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa esa estúpida aldea?- Respondió el anciano con un tono más irritable, después de lo ocurrido en la guerra no le importaba nada acerca de Konoha.

No le importaba si esa aldea era atacada o si perdían a su ninja más prometedor, desde la muerte del Yondaime Hokage no tenía sentido el seguir buscando vengarse de Konoha.

-Pero… Tsuchikage-sama, esto es de suma importancia… algo que no puede dejar pasar.- Trataba de hacer entrar en razón al anciano con problemas de espalda.

-Haahh… Que sea rápido- Contestó el anciano con resignación.

-Hai Tsuchikage-sama, en mi infiltración a la aldea de Konoha no pude descubrir nada fuera de lo común los primeros días.- Comenzó a relatar el informante.

-No había nada que valiera la pena informar, a excepción del nivel de seguridad de esa aldea.-

-¿Tienen un nivel muy avanzado de seguridad? Si es así entonces ¿Cómo pudiste entrar y salir sin ser descubierto?- Preguntó interesada la joven pelinegra, ya que a su abuelo parecía no importarle.

-De hecho es todo lo contrario, esa aldea tiene el peor sistema de seguridad que haya visto… hasta un grupo entero de simples criminales podría invadirla.- Aclaró el espía sacándole un enorme gotón en la cabeza a la joven kunoichi… ¿En serio la seguridad de Konoha era tan mala?

-Como decía.- Continuó con su explicación. –No había nada que reportar que fuera útil, iba a dar por terminada mi misión cuan…-

-Si no hay nada que valga la pena, entonces eso es todo lo que quiero saber.- Interrumpió el viejo Kage. –Entonces ya puedes reti…-

-Aún no termino, Tsuchikage-sama.- Informó el joven espía. –No descubrí nada importante hasta hace poco…- Dijo obteniendo más curiosidad por parte de Kurotsuchi y un muy ligero interés de Onoki.

-Tsuchikage-sama… eh descubierto que Minato Namikaze tuvo un hijo.- Apenas dijo eso fue tacleado por un destello de color blanco.

-¡¿TUVO UN HIJO?! ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS SABES DE ÉL?! ¡DILO DE UN VEZ Y NO PONGAS ESA CARA DE IDIOTA!- Gritaba eufórico el Tsuchikage encima del espía y zarandeando con fuerza al pobre diablo.

Con cada zarandeada que le daba se podía oír un '¡Pum!' debido a que, como el como el joven shinobi se encontraba en el suelo, las zarandeadas del anciano hacia que el pobre se golpee la cabeza una y otra vez contra el duro piso.

-Jiji deja zarandear al pobre o no va a recordar ni su nombre con tanto golpe en la cabeza.- Le dijo su nieta un tanto divertida por la situación.

-Está bien, está bien.- Repetía el anciano intentando calmarse, a la vez que volvía a su asiento. –Muy bien Ryuuto ¿Cómo descubriste que Minato tuvo un hijo?-

-La actual Hokage fue la que reveló su origen a todos los habitantes de la aldea.- Decía el recién nombrado Ryuuto mientras se levantaba y se sobaba los chichones que le quedaron en la cabeza después de esas Zarandeadas. –Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es el jinchuriki de Kyuubi pero lo más importante es que desertó de Konoha hace unos días.-

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó incrédula Kurotsuchi ¿De verdad el hijo del cuarto Hokage había desertado de su propia aldea?

-Sí, eh estado en Konoha hace varios meses y llegué a verlo en un par de ocasiones, pero hace unos días simplemente desapareció.- Respondió Ryuuto.

-¡En ese caso enviaremos a varios ninjas a buscarlo!- Dijo Onoki con bastante ansiedad. –¡Finalmente podremos vengarnos del maldito Yondaime de una vez por todas!- Eso último sorprendió mucho a su nieta.

-¡Ustedes dos también deben reunir a sus equipos y unirse a la búsqueda! ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad! ¡Todos tendrán la orden de matar al hijo de Minato al primer contac…!-

-¡Espera Jiji!- Le interrumpió su querida nieta.

-¿Qué sucede Kuro-chan?-

-¿No te parece que es exagerado?- Preguntó la joven pelinegra causando confusión en su abuelo. -¿No te parece injusto atacar al hijo del Yondaime Hokage ahora que se encuentra completamente solo y sin posibilidad de recibir ayuda?-

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Kuro-chan?! ¡No hay una mejor oportunidad que esta, debemos aprovecharla!-

-… Ryuuto… ¿Cuántos años tiene el hijo de Minato?- Preguntó Kurotsuchi posando su vista sobre la tercera persona en la oficina.

-… 13 años.- Fue la respuesta que dio el Shinobi a la nieta del Tsuchikage.

-Jiji… Tiene mi edad… ¿De verdad eres capaz de mandar a matar a un chico de solo 13 años de edad?-

El viejo Tsuchikage se quedó callado, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-Sé lo que pasó durante la última guerra, pero debes admitir que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que Minato Namikaze si nuestra aldea hubiera estado en la posición de Konoha.- Continuó hablando la oji-negra buscando convencer a su abuelo de no hacer una barbarie.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, Kuro-chan?- Preguntó Onoki entendiendo que era injusto matar a un niño por lo que había hecho su padre, que solo estaba protegiendo su hogar y su familia.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos esto para unirlo a nuestra aldea?- Volvió a sugerir la kunoichi pelinegra. –Si es el hijo de Minato Namikaze, entonces significa que puede llegar a ser igual o más fuerte que él, podría ser un valioso shinobi para cualquier aldea en la que esté. Y si desertó de su aldea, es la oportunidad perfecta para que se una a la nuestra.-

-… Hahaha, sin duda serás una excelente Tsuchikage algún día Kuro-chan.- Susurró el anciano con orgullo al ver la forma de pensar de su nieta, tan serena y calmada sin dejarse llevar por los resentimientos del pasado.

–¡Entonces está decidido, todos los escuadrones de búsqueda tendrán la misión de encontrar y convencer a Naruto Uzumaki a unirse a nuestra aldea!- Finalizó con más emoción que antes.

-En ese caso debemos apresurarnos, por lo que sé Konoha no planea tratarlo como ninja renegado al contrario van a salir a buscarlo, además con una seguridad como esa de seguro nosotros no fuimos los únicos en mandar espías a Konoha.- Sugirió Ryuuto convencido de que ellos no fueron los únicos en enterarse.

-¡Entonces ¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vayan y tráiganlo cuanto antes!- Habló con ansias el viejo Kage levantándose de golpe de su silla, pero al hacerlo…

 ** _¡Crack!_**

-¡Mi cadera!- Gritó con dolor el viejo Onoki, la edad puede ser un enemigo cruel y despiadado con los huesos.

* * *

-Kumogakure no sato-Oficina del Raikage-

-¡Tráiganlo!- Dijo, o más bien gritó, de forma clara y directa el Yondaime Raikage, A.

Sí kumo también se entró de la deserción de Naruto, y el actual Raikage estaba decidido a encontrarlo.

Él es un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo y un pequeño bigote y la barba. Viste su capa de Kage y sin una camisa debajo de esta, lo cual muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shuriken negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro. Todos estos aspectos combinados le dan la apariencia de un luchador profesional de lucha libre.

-Pero Raikage-sama no sabemos dónde está, además ese tal Naruto puede estar en cualquier parte de las tierras elementales ahora.- Respondió una chica de unos 13 años de cabello rubio y corto, ojos de color celeste que vestía un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, una faja blanca con detalles grises, una falda corta y una botas shinobi altas. Ella era una de los genin aprendices de su hermano, Killer Bee, y su nombre era Samui.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Deben salir, encontrarlo y traerlo, si ese mocoso desertó de su aldea debemos tenerlo en la nuestra a como dé lugar!- Volvió a repetir el cuarto Raikage.

-Estoy contando con ustedes, Darui estará a cargo de esta misión. Así que ya pueden reitarse.- Finalizó el Raikage.

-Disculpe, Raikage-sama.- Dijo Uno de los dos únicos chicos que se encontraban en la oficina sin contar al Raikage.

Era un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Vestido con un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra. Siempre se le ve con una expresión pensativa y chupando un dulce. También lleva una larga katana a la espalda de su chaleco.

-Adelante Omoi ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó el Kage al recién nombrado Omoi.

-¿Por qué Bee-sensei no vendrá con nosotros?-

-Porque Bee ya salió a buscarlo juntos con varios otros grupos de rastreo, por esa razón serán Darui y Yugito quienes los acompañen en esta misión.- Aclaró el Kage con nombre de una sola letra.

-¡Ahora vayan y búsquenlo!- Ordenó un impaciente Raikage dando un poderoso golpe a su escritorio y recibiendo un '¡Hai Raikage-sama!' por parte de unos asustados genin y chunin antes de que se fueran.

Luego de eso el Raikage se puso a observar la aldea y al asustado grupo que acababa de salir atreves de la gran ventana que tenía en su oficina.

-Minato, si tu hijo es como tú entonces es mejor tenerlo en mi aldea.-

Uno esperaría que lo más lógico sería que buscaran a Naruto para asesinarlo, debido a las constantes peleas que el Raikage tuvo contra Minato, pero la verdad es que A veía a Minato más como un rival que como enemigo.

Ambos se encontraban a la misma altura en lo que se refiere a velocidad y poder, y A esperaba a que ambos sean Kages para seguir demostrando quien era mejor. Por esa razón se sintió decepcionado al enterarse que su rival había muerto en el ataque del Kyuubi.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, se entera de que Minato tuvo un hijo. Eso lo ponía emocionado, si ese niño era igual que su antiguo rival entonces definitivamente valía la pena tener una pelea con él, claro cuando sea más fuerte ya que no valía la pena pelear contra un simple genin.

Pero el que haya desertado de su aldea era un problema, ese niño estaría en constante peligro y con varias aldeas tras de él. Sabía que él no fue el único enterarse, después de todo no era un secreto que Konoha tiene la peor seguridad del mundo.

Así que ese mocoso en estos momentos puede tener a ninjas de Iwa pisándole los talones, eso era muy malo ya si lo atrapan lo más seguro es que lo maten. Eso era algo que no le gustaba al Raikage, ya que eliminarían a un gran shinobi antes de que llegue a ser reconocido.

Era lo más lógico en términos de guerra, pero aun así no le agradaba la idea de que el chico muera antes de poder pelear contra él. Pero en cierto modo… no le agradaba la idea de que un niño tenga que pagar por lo que haya hecho su padre. Más aún si fue para defender a su familia y hogar.

Así que solo por esta vez, le haría un favor a su antiguo rival y aceptaría a su hijo en su aldea.

* * *

-Kirigakure no sato-Oficina de la Mizukage-

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡ABASOLUTAMENTE NO!- Se quejaba la nueva Mizukage de Kiri, Mei Terumi de 21 años.

Mei es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa, además de llevar sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y un lápiz labial de color rosa. ( **Vendita sea Naruto Wiki por ahorrar el tener que hacer la descripción XD** )

Ella es la nueva Godaime Mizukage, y anterior líder de la resistencia contra el Mizukage Yagura. A pesar de ser relativamente joven ella se destacó en la rebelión contra el Mizukage en gran medida. No solo por su edad, sino también por su fuerza, destreza, determinación y coraje. Durante la rebelión ella fue una fuente constante de apoyo para sus compañeros y para las personas involucradas en la guerra.

Al terminar la guerra, el cambio fue tal que Mei fue elegida como la nueva Mizukage de forma unánime y justa. Al tener esa responsabilidad, Mei se ha dedicado completamente a hacer lo mejor para la aldea… Aunque cosas como el maldito papeleo la volvían loca, eso y la razón por la que ahora se encuentra gritando en este momento es porque…

-Mi-Mizukage-sama, por favor entienda, el consejo dijo claramente que debe contraer matrimonio.- Le decía su fiel asistente Ao, tratando de convencerla. –Debido al estado en el que encuentra la aldea después de la rebelión, es necesario que se case con el hijo del Daimyo de Mizu no kuni para para conseguir un apoyo económico seguro de su parte.-

Ok… Si las miradas mataran, entonces la mirada de la Mizukage que le dio a Ao hubiera matado al mismo Shinigami.

-Ya te dije que no voy a casarme.- Dijo la Mizukage con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. –Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí para que la aldea pueda salir adelante, pero hacer lo que acabas de decirme es algo que ¡NUNCA! Estaré dispuesta a aceptar, aunque sea lo mejor para Kiri.- Sentenció la hermosa pelirroja.

Lo que Mei más deseaba en la vida era casarse con el hombre que amara ¡Y solo con el que ella amara! Ella no era tonta, sabía que los miembros del consejo seguían compartiendo las ideas de Yagura y creyendo que las personas con Kekkei genkai eran monstruos, y se reusaban a aceptar a Mei como la nueva Mizukage.

Así que la manera más rápida para deshacerse de ella, era haciendo que se case con el hijo del Daimyo con la excusa de beneficiar a la aldea. Así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguían el apoyo del Daimyo para la aldea y se deshacían de la pelirroja de forma permanente, enviándola con el sínico hijo del Daimyo, que era conocido por someter a todas las mujeres que captaban su interés hasta quebrarlas mentalmente. Ya sean casadas o solteras, no le importaba ya que nadie podía hacer algo para oponerse, y por desgracia… La que estaba en su mira ahora, era la nueva Mizukage.

Ao también era consciente de eso. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba una forma de librarla de eso. Él le tiene un profundo respeto y cariño a la joven Terumi, al punto de considerarla su propia hija. Ya que fue él quien la cuidó después de que sus padres murieran a causa de la guerra, había visto como ella crecía y maduraba, al punto de convertirse en la hermosa mujer que es hoy, y también como se convertía en una de las mejores kunoichis que el mundo haya visto.

Por esa razón se sentía impotente al no poder encontrar la forma de que la joven oji-verde no terminara atada a un maldito mujeriego solo para complacer a los bastardos del consejo. El deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el destino de Mei no sea servir como un objeto de placer para un maldito petulante que lo único que busca es satisfacer su propio deseo, sin importarle los sentimientos de otros o a quién tenga que pisotear para conseguirlo.

Afortunadamente le habían dado un plazo de tres años a Mei antes de que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera triste ya que Mei lo miraba con enojo y decepción al creer que él también estaba de acuerdo con los consejeros. Pero Ao no podía hacer nada, al ser su principal asistente debía llevarle las peticiones, o más bien exigencias, del consejo.

-A demás, deberías preocuparte en encontrar al Hijo de Yondaime Hokage como te lo dije a ti y a la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea.- Dijo igual de seria la Mizukage. –Así que deja de molestarme… o te mato.- Finalizó con una dulce sonrisa y un aterrador instinto asesino recibiendo un "Hai" de un asustado Ao.

Pero antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo para decirle algo más. -Escúchame bien Ao, yo planeo casarme solo, y repito, solo por amor y no porque me lo digan tú y esos ancianos del consejo ¿Entiendes?- Preguntó aun con ese instinto asesino que hacia asustar a Ao.

Este solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, con algo de tristeza, antes de salir dejando sola a la Mizukage. Cuando se fue, Mei solo dio un fuerte suspiro antes de mirar hacia la aldea, atreves de su ventana, con una mirada de tristeza mientras parecía contener las lágrimas.

-¿Acaso todo lo que eh hecho solo sirvió para dejarme en esta situación? Todo por lo que eh peleado por el bien de la aldea que amo ¿Solo para ser reducida a un mero juguete?- Se preguntaba la oji-verde cada vez con más dolor.

-¿Acaso los hombres solo me quieren por mi título? ¿No hay ninguno al que le guste solo por ser yo? Acaso… ¿Siempre estaré sola?- Se preguntaba en voz alta dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

Lo que ella no sabía es que las respuestas a esas preguntas llegarían más rápido de lo que cree.

* * *

 **¡Y corten!**

 **-Que tal amigos, como pueden ver el capítulo d hoy es mucho más largo que cualquiera de los otros, fiuuuuuu más de 15.000 palabras realmente es el cap más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Bueno espero que eso al menos haga valer la pena toda la espera.-**

 **-Liu ¿acaso juntaste dos capítulo e uno?- Preguntaba la castaña de ojos verdes.**

 **-Sí, sí lo hice. La razón fue porque vi que los capítulos eran muy cortos y que por ser así no valía la pena toda la espera. Así que decidí unirlos.**

 **-Liu-kun le agregaste más detalles a los capítulos ¿verdad?- Preguntó esta vez la pelirroja.**

 **-Sí, vi que en la versión original dejaba demasiados huecos e incógnitas, como la razón por la que Yugao y Anko se sintieron tristes al saber que Naruto se fue. Así que me tomé el tiempo necesario para aclararlo lo más posible.-**

 **-Bueno Lu-chan, eso sería todo por esta vez ¿cierto?- Dijo esta vez la rubia de ojos azules.**

 **-Sí, excepto por las respuestas a los reviews que las haré ahora.-**

 **Aten92:** Aquí está el nuevo cap compañero, espero que con eso pares las amenazas de tortura T-T

 **Zafir09:** Gracias compañero, hahahaha sí los monitos son un desmadre. Yo nunca dije que no pondría a Kuroka… dije que "técnicamente" no sería ella, o sea que aparecerá pero una manera distinta en comparación a los otros personajes. Y sobre Wendy ¡Dalo por hecho!

 **Akuma no Ryu:** Hahahahaha gracias compadre, aquí está el nuevo cap.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Hahahaha tú lo has dicho compañero, ah y por cierto gracias por la sapuri me será de mucha ayuda.

 **Chivotenkai:** Hahahahaha gracias espero que te gustara el cap.

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi:** Gracias amigo, aquí tienes un nuevo cap.

 **Umbral del miedo:** Muchas gracias amigo, hahaha ya veremos XD

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias, sobre lo del rinnegan no creo que suceda, y sobre lo demás tendrás que esperar un poco para ver lo que pasa Xd

 **X Hikaru Neko X:** Hahahahaha gracias compañero, espero que este cap también te guste.

 **Flarius:** Hehehe muchas gracias amigo, aunque ya es tarde para lo de Sally T-T bueno espero que el cap teguste y haya valido la pena la espera.

 **V de vendetta:** Gracias, aquí está el nuevo cap.

 **Daniel:** Gracias, perdón por tardar.

 **arcanine9407:** No te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca XD en serio ya fue mucho con eso de Lulu T3T hehehe te entiendo yo tengo el mismo problema, pero hay que ingeniárselas para poder actualizar… aunque nos tardemos un par de meses. Bueno espero que este cap también te guste, nos vemos.

 **-Bueno eso es todo, si les gustó el cap no se olviden de dejar un review, nos vemos pronto y sayonara.-**

 **-¡MATTA NE MINA!- Se despedían las chicas al mismo tiempo con una linda sonrisa.**


End file.
